Time Of My Life
by Jessica Loyana
Summary: "No I've never felt this way before, Yes I swear it's the truth...  And I owe it all to you"   O que acontece quando você descobre que o ódio na verdade é amor? Fic Faberry.
1. I've Had

**N/A : **Bom gente, essa é minha primeira FIC de Glee, então me perdoe qualquer coisa ^^ Esse capítulo em especial é pra Jô, já que ela que falou que eu que deveria escrever. Então é isso espero que vocês gostem ^^ Eu ainda não sei quantos capitulos vai ter, mas espero que sejam bastante!

**

* * *

**

Não era algo que eu estava esperando escutar. Digo, não _dela_.

Acontece que faltavam dois minutos para nós entrarmos no palco e, eu não tinha um solo. Muito menos o dueto era meu com o Finn. De verdade eu não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, a antiga Rachel não iria deixar aquilo daquele jeito, mas hoje... Eu descobri que a dona do solo, que deveria ser meu, também ficou com o homem que deveria ser meu.

Então não, eu não estava esperando aquilo, muito menos de Quinn Fabray.

- Berry, você ao menos escutou o que eu acabei de falar?

- Ahn? Ah, sim, Quinn, eu escutei. – Ela me olhou estranho por eu a chamar de Quinn, sem nenhum desprezo, nem rancor na minha voz. O fato é que eu estava machucada e nem sabia direito o motivo direito.

- Ok, eu vou repetir, porque parece que não está entrando na sua cabecinha. O meu dueto está uma MERDA, e você sabe disso. E eu preciso que você e o Finn cantem essa música se a gente quiser ganhar isso aqui. Rachel faz o favor de expressar algum sentimento! – Ela segurou nos meus braços e me chacoalhou. – Você tem essa música na ponta da língua, eu tenho absoluta certeza. E o Sam estava ensaiando com o Finn, aliás, ele já concordou. Vai lá, e canta! Isso é uma ordem.

Ajeitei-me e fiz um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Finn... Eu iria cantar pra ele que tive o momento da minha vida? Pois eu tive, ele havia me enganado e a letra nunca fez tanto sentido na minha mente.

Um minuto.

Finn entrou cantando no palco.

**Now I've had the time of my life  
No, I've never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you**

E, como não dizer, foi muito melhor do que o Sam. Levantei o rosto segurando as lágrimas antes de entrar cantando.

**'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you**

Eu devia tudo aquele sentimento horrível no meu peito a ele. As mentiras dele. A falsidade dele. Na angústia daquele momento olhei pra Santana e senti o sangue ferver. Vamos lá Rachel, você é maior que isso.

**I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me**

Aproximei-me de Finn de acordo com a coreografia e ele me abraçou passando a mão pela minha cintura. E aquilo soava como um pedido de desculpas.

**We saw the writing on the wall**

**As we felt this magical fantasy**

Ele me virou em direção a Quinn e ela abriu um sorriso.

E então tudo fez sentido e a calma se apossou do meu ser. E cantei o resto da música com perfeição.

**You're the one thing**

Eu gostava de ter ela como minha anti-heroína.

**So I'll tell you something**

**This could be love, because**

= / =

- Rachel, me escuta.

- Eu não quero falar com você Finn, respeita pelo menos isso.

Saí andando em direção ao vestiário das meninas, todas já haviam se trocado, iam comemorar em algum lugar, mas eu não queria, eu só queria... O que _ela_ estava fazendo ali?

- Quinn?

Ela olhava pro espelho arrumando os cabelos, eu nunca havia reparado como ela era bonita, até então. Digo, eu nunca tive problemas em observar a beleza de outras garotas, mas até hoje eu nunca havia realmente visto a Quinn.

- Foi lindo.

- Obrigada, eu, eu nem sei como agradecer.

- Bem,nós ganhamos não foi? Isso já é um grande agradecimento.

Ela se virou e sorriu indo em direção a porta. Eu não podia deixar ela ir ssim, tão fácil. EU não entendia a razão, mas eu queria que ela ficasse mais ali.

-Quinn?

Ela se virou e me encarou nos olhos com aquela expressão de quem espera algo.

- Você quer... Bem eles vão sair pra comemorar, e eu não quero ir, não com o Finn e a Santana lá, e você é o mais próximo de um relacionamento que eu tenho com as pessoas do glee. Sabe, você é a minha anti-heroína, e nós poderíamos abrir uma trégua, por hoje, e jantar em algum lugar...

Certo Rachel, você estragou qualquer chance da Quinn um dia cogitar a idéia de falar com você novamente.

- Você ta me chamando pra um jantar, Berry?

E lá estava o desprezo na voz de novo, aquele jeito cuspido de falar meu nome, de olhar pra mim, virei para o espelho a fim de começar a me arrumar e esquecer aquela idéia idiota.

- Com duas condições, _Rachel_, sem chorar pelo idiota do nosso ex. – Ela riu ao dizer nosso. – E você paga.

Abri um sorriso e pisquei pra ela.

- Ah, e se alguém souber, eu arranco suas cordas vocais enquanto você dorme.

E saiu da sala.

Rachel Berry, você perdeu completamente a razão.

* * *

**N/A **: E as coisas estão só começando, assim que eu tiver uma idéia realmente boa pra como será o jantar eu posto o capitulo dois.


	2. Need you now

**N/A: **Yey! Segundo capitulo, esse aqui ficou menos que o outro eu acho, mas prometo que as coisas vão se intensificando, é que eu to indo com calma, vendo a aceitação do público.

* * *

New York.

Estar em uma cidade diferente significa uma coisa. Hotel. E incrivelmente isso facilitou as coisas pra mim. Digo, eu tinha uma pequena opção de roupas na mala, então ao invés de ficar as minhas usuais duas horas procurando uma roupa, eu fiquei apenas quarenta minutos.

E foram somente cinco trocas de roupas.

Não me julguem, eu precisava estar bonita, sabe, a Quinn tem um dom incrível pra me ofender, não queria dar mais motivos essa noite. Apesar de que, bem, aquilo era um jantar, meu com ela. Sozinha.

Certo eu ainda não tinha engolido muito bem essa. E duvido que a ficha dela tenha caído. Acho que foi efeito da nossa vitória. Sorri olhando pro espelho. Perfeita! Um preto básico, nada que dê pra ela colocar muitos defeitos.

Digitei uma mensagem para o celular de Quinn e fui até o hall do hotel pedir um táxi. Eu não conhecia muito bem New York, mas meus pais sempre falaram desse restaurante, sabe, uma coisa meio nostálgica no meio da grande cidade.

Nostálgico não é exatamente o que se espera de um jantar de comemoração, mas era o que as minhas economias gritavam no meu bolso, e meu bom senso também.

Além disso, tinha música ao vivo.

= / =

Quando a Quinn desceu meus olhos acompanharam os movimentos dela, era tão confiante de si e aquilo me intimidou. Eu sempre achei que... Sabe, eu sempre a invejei, com sua popularidade, e respeito e todas aquelas coisas. Mesmo quando ela engravidou, eu ainda assim queria aquela força que tinha atrás dos olhos dela.

E ai eu comecei a querer o homem dela. Para me parecer com ela, para, sei lá talvez.

E hoje eu tinha me dado conta que, não era ele que eu queria.

E ela não dirigiu a palavra pra mim até que entramos no táxi.

- Você pretende me explicar agora, ou vai esperar até a sobremesa chegar?

Meu coração parou e eu a olhei incrédula. Então esse era o motivo que ela havia aceitado ir comigo. Ela estava _curiosa_? Abaixei a cabeça rindo. Eu tinha de imaginar aquele monte de coisas não é? E no fim era só curiosidade de mulher.

- Posso saber a graça, _Berry_?

- Talvez seja justamente porque eu também não sei. Eu só achei que se fosse pra dividir esse momento que fosse a pessoa que fez com que ele se tornasse realidade não é?

Eu vi um sorriso começar a se formar em seu rosto e a sobrancelha da mesma se levantou, ela fez um sinal com a cabeça e voltou a olhar janela afora.

- É bom que eu me divirta então.

= / =

- Eu vou querer um suco de laranja natural, com um limão na borda e uma colher de açúcar. E acredite em mim quando eu digo que eu sei quanto é a medida de uma colher de açúcar.

- Uma coca zero, por favor.

O garçom olhou pra nós com uma cara muito estranha e anotou os pedidos suspirando algo como, indo à cozinha. Eu olhei pra loira a minha frente um pouco desconcertada. Ta e agora eu falava o que?

E então a banda começou a tocar.

_Picture perfect memories,  
Scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause  
I can't fight it any more.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

Olhei pra Quinn e meu coração apertou.

_For me it happens all the time._

Eu estava gostando dela.

* * *

**N/A:** E agora ein Rachel? XD Espero que estejam gostando!


	3. Enchanted

**N/A: **Mais um capitulo! Esse é POV da Quinn, vamos ver se vocês gostam, ele eh mais detalhado que os outros já que vocês ralmente querem que eu continue! Vou tentar só melhorar!

Esse eu dedico pras meninas do topico Achele, em especial pra Mah da regatinha branca xD!

* * *

E daí que ela ficou lá por uns quatro minutos me olhando vidrada enquanto a musica tocava. E aquilo foi realmente estranho, porque a música era muito romântica, e eu estava ficando desconfortável. Bom, toda aquela situação era desconfortável. Eu não sei bem nem porque eu aceitei, mas eu acho que foi dó. Eu sabia o que ela estava passando com aquela coisa toda do Finn. E quando ela me olhou com aquele olhar irritante, e me chamou pra sair, eu percebi que ela só não queria ficar sozinha. Assim como a Mercedes me ajudou, eu tava passando pra frente.

Não que eu fosse virar amiga da Berry, por favor, mas pelo menos ser um pouco mais tolerante a irritante personalidade dela, talvez já fosse minha ação de boa samaritana. Afinal, estávamos em New York, ninguém que me conhecesse estaria ali, e muito menos naquele buraco o qual a Rachel havia me levado. E no máximo eu iria me divertir, nem que fosse à custa dela.

Divertir. Era algo que não estava acontecendo ultimamente. Com toda aquela pressão pra voltar a ser a Queen, sem trocadilhos, por favor, da escola, as regionais chegando, minha mãe triste pelos cantos, e bem, aquele relacionamento. Sam era um rapaz legal, mas só isso.

Ele não me atraía, não me divertia, não me excitava e era extremamente tedioso o modo como ele me beijava. Fora que ele era grudento e nerd demais para o meu gosto. Só que era o garoto mais popular da escola, e aquilo certamente ajudaria minha imagem. Finn eu não queria, nem poderia mais ter. E Puck, bem, eu já tinha tido minha cota do "poderoso" Puckerman na vida inteira.

E lá estava eu pensando em tudo isso quando a Rachel me surpreendeu com a pergunta mais idiota que poderia se fazer em um encontro.

- De onde seus pais tiraram Quinn?

Eu a olhei sem acreditar. Sério, era uma pergunta muito idiota, mas tinha quebrado o silencio e ninguém nunca havia me perguntado aquilo. Eu puxei na memória essa conversa com a minha mãe e sorri ao responder.

- Anthony Quinn. É o ator preferido do meu pai. Ele pediu minha mãe em casamento enquanto eles assistiam Lust for Life. Como minha mãe que escolheu o nome da minha irmã, quando eu nasci ela deixou que ele escolhesse. E Rachel, vem de onde?

De repente eu fiquei com vontade de saber, não sei se foi pelo fato de como os olhos dela se mostravam interessados pela história, ou se foi só uma maneira de não acabar a conversa, o fato é que eu havia perguntado. E sorri ao ouvir a resposta.

- Pais realmente tiram nomes do nada não é? – Comentei enquanto a minha coca, e o suco dela chegava à mesa.

- Melhor que nomes comuns, eu acho. Dá um ar mais artístico. O seu nome é um bom.

- Obrigada, eu acho.

- Não, é sério, seu nome é um bom nome artístico. O que você vai querer comer? – Garçom esperava do lado dela com um olhar impaciente e eu ri, não havia nem aberto o menu em cima da mesa. Fiz um sinal para que ele voltasse depois e abri o menu.

- Eu não faço idéia do que tem aqui.

- Qual sua comida favorita?

E lá vinha ela de novo com aquela curiosidade toda sobre mim. – O purê de batatas da minha mãe, é realmente divino, você devia experimentar um dia...

Parei a frase e olhei pra Rachel confusa, porque diabos eu a estava convidando para comer na minha casa? Abaixei a cabeça para o menu e escolhi um sanduíche de peru com fritas, enquanto ela pedia igual. Entreguei o menu para o garçom que já havia voltado, e olhei para Rachel respirando fundo. A banda começou a tocar outra musica daquela banda nova.

- Eu posso saber o motivo de tanta curiosidade?

Ela hesitou ao falar e aquilo me deixou mais confusa ainda.

- Eu só queria te conhecer melhor. New York é um lugar diferente, me faz ter vontade de mudar, uma trégua enquanto estamos aqui?

- Ok, então qual é a _sua_ comida favorita, Berry?

Então eu ri quando ela começou a descrever em detalhes o seu prato favorito. Ela era realmente irritante, mas um irritante divertido. Pelo menos nessa noite.

= / =

Deitei a cabeça no travesseiro respirando fundo. As meninas já haviam dormido fazia um tempo, Santana e Britanny, com quem eu dividia o quarto, na mesma cama. Elas se gostavam, ou estavam só carentes? Quisera eu ter essa opção, tudo era questão de imagem, de popularidade. Olhei para o teto. Rachel havia cumprido o prometido, não falou do Finn em nenhum momento na noite inteira. E pagou tudo, apesar de eu ter insistido que não precisava mais. Certo ponto da noite a garota até mesmo subiu no palco para cantar com a banda.

E a música, bem a música ficou na minha cabeça.

**This night is sparkling,**

**Don't you let it go.**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home,**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,**

**I was enchanted to meet you.**

Levantei e fui pro banheiro lavar o rosto. Encarei meu próprio rosto molhado no espelho. Eu havia gostado da noite, apesar de tudo. Rachel era divertida, e inteligente, e apesar do jeito mandão e histérico, eu tinha apreciado a companhia dela aquela noite. Chacoalhei a cabeça. Ela podia ser tudo, menos uma má amiga. Ou mesmo uma má inimiga. Fui até a porta do quarto e a abri indo para o quarto ao lado e batendo na porta rezando para que não fosse nem Mercedes nem a Tina a acordar.

E não foi.

**I wonder 'till I'm wide awake,**

**Now I'm pacing back and forth,**

**Wishing you were at my door,**

**I'd open up and you would say,**

**Hey, it was enchanted to meet you.**

**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you.**

- Eu... Eu te acordei?

- Não eu tava acordada...

- É que...

- Eu sei. Também gostei.

- Rachel, eu queria me desculpar pelo jeito como eu te tratava.

- Relaxa, foi como eu falei hoje nós começamos tudo de novo. Quinn Fabray, foi um prazer te conhecer.

- Encantada, Rachel Berry, encantada.

* * *

**N/A: **Tcharam! E ae que tal? Reviews PLEASE!


	4. Sixpence None The Richer

**N/A: **Ufa! Esse demorou ein? Ocorreram alguns imprevistos mas pronto, taí o cap. Voltando ao POV a Rach, eu fugi um pouco dela nesse capitulo, mas foi nescessario, só um pouquinho ^^ Ele ai ser dedicado pra Mari Rondel, minha amiga, que fez 17 aninhos ontem dia 01/12! E eu a AMO muuuito!

E beijos pra voc~es que lêem minha fic e deixam reviews, sério elas fazem meu dia mais feliz.

* * *

Voltar ao McKinley foi estranho. Parecia que em um fim de semana tudo havia mudado. Eu não era, nem queria mais ser, do Finn. A minha inimiga agora trocava mensagens de celular idiotas comigo. Eu não tinha cantado um solo nas regionais, e no final das contas não queria falar com ninguém do grupo. Só ela me fazia me sentir melhor. E eu não estava nem ligando praquilo.

Seguinte, não vou dizer, "oh meu Deus eu estou apavorada, pois gosto de uma menina".

Acontece que eu sou uma pessoa muito bem resolvida graças aos meus dois pais. Então, sim, aquilo era novo pra mim, mas eu creio que não era estranho, nem assustador. Só, atípico de mim. E era nisso que eu estava pensando quando recebi uma mensagem que fez meu sorriso aparecer imediatamente.

"_Bom dia, anãzinha. Te vejo na escola."_

Guardei o celular na bolsa e fui pra sala onde meus pais me esperavam para me levar ao colégio. Hoje seria um dia perfeito! Não que eu fosse simplesmente virar a melhor amiga de Quinn Fabray de uma hora pra outra, mas nós tínhamos um acordo, de tolerância, que funcionaria muito bem, eu acho.

Era só eu conseguir suportar a minha necessidade crescente de tocar nela.

Ta, isso é um pouco demais, levando em consideração que eu num tinha nem beijado ela. Céus eu já estou pensando em beijar ela. E então eu a avistei no corredor e não consegui conter o sorriso, Santana e Brittany me olharam intrigadas e Quinn me matou com os olhos.

- Onde está a graça, _Berry_?

- Provavelmente no fato de eu ter dormido com o namoradinho dela.

E eu quis responder, mas aquilo doeu fundo no meu orgulho. Eu não queria mais saber do Finn, mas lembrar que ele havia me machucado daquele jeito fez meus olhos encherem de lágrimas e eu sair correndo pelo corredor.

O que me fez trombar com alguém. A última pessoa que eu acharia que poderia me ajudar naquele momento. Sam.

- Opa, que isso?

Ergui os olhos cheios de lágrimas e ele me olhou assustado, então ele sorriu e passou o braço por volta dos meus ombros me levando para dentro de uma sala vazia. Sentou-se do meu lado e me entregou uma toalha que tinha na mochila.

- Toma, pode usar que ela ta limpo.

- Sam, por que...?

- Eu tenho uma toalha na minha mochila? É o item básico de um mochileiro das galáxias. Vai, seca as lágrimas com ela. É bem útil.

- Eu não ia perguntar sobre isso... Porque você ta me ajudando? Se todo mundo nessa escola só me odeia.

- Eu não te odeio. Você é um pouquinho irritante, mandona, mas minha mãe também é assim e eu continuo amando ela. - Ele então abriu um sorriso e eu o olhei ainda com os olhos marejados, a toalha ainda no meu colo. Sam era um cara legal, eu nunca tinha duvidado disso, mas eu sempre deixei essa parte de conversar com ele com o Finn. Sorri e lhe devolvi a toalha.

- Pega, eu tenho um lenço.

- Você ta mal por causa do Finn né?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça olhando pro lado, não queria ficar expondo minha dor, até porque ela a vezes não parecia ter tanto sentido quando eu olhava a namorada do cara que estava tentando me consolar. – Eu só não consigo acreditar que ele fez isso. Entende? Eu... Só dói demais pensar.

- Se você quer saber, nós homens somos uns idiotas, principalmente quando a gente tenta não magoar vocês. Ele ta mal, mas eu não dou razão pra ele. Hey. – Meu olhos já haviam se enchido de lágrimas de novo. – Eu sei que a gente nem conversa e tudo mais, mas te ver assim triste me deixa mal. Eu sei que a Quinn não é a pessoa mais agradável do mundo com você, mas olha, qualquer coisa eu sou ótimo em escutar as pessoas. Outra boa qualidade de um Mochileiro.

Eu ri e o abracei. Eu estava chorando mais por mim e meu orgulho do que por gostar realmente do Finn. Não que eu não gostasse dele, mas eu sou um tipo de pessoa assim: Se me enganam é uma vez só. E todo meu sentimento se transforma em indiferença. E era tudo que eu estava sentindo pelo Finn no momento. Indiferença.

= / =

"20m, Auditório. Q"

Olhei para tela do celular por debaixo da mesa e sorri. Exatas treze letrinhas me fizeram esquecer toda mágoa que eu estava mantendo guardada. Fui até meu armário e guardei meus cadernos e fui correndo para o auditório. Tentei ignorar o fato de que Santana estava encostada na parede conversando com Finn e que Sam estava acenando feliz pra mim.

Entrei no auditório e a vi ali em cima do palco, linda. Ela foi até a borda e se sentou dando tapinha ao lado dela. Fui até lá tentando não aparentar a ansiedade com que fui ao seu encontro e ri ao vê-la olhar o relógio.

- Vinte minutos transformam-se em cinco minutos com você.

- Eu estava com um tempinho livre...

- Desculpa, Rachel, eu não sabia o que fazer... Você sorriu e.. e eu quis sorrir também! – Ela abriu aquele sorriso maravilhoso e eu pisquei o olho pra ela.

- Você é muito boba, Q...

- Ahh é assim? – Ela me olhou malvada e levantou as mãos. – Sabe que eu nunca me perguntei de você tem cócegas?

- Você não iria?

- Um... Dois... – Ela levantava os dedos lentamente e eu saí correndo pelo auditório com ela atrás, gritando "três".

E a gente correu, correu muito. Até estarmos exaustas e jogadas no palco rindo que nem duas idiotas. O Auditório estava fechado àquela tarde, poderia ficar ali por horas. Quinn pegou o seu IPOD na bolsa e colocou no meio da gente pra tocar alguma musica enquanto olhava o teto do auditório. Eu encontrei a mão dela e apertei na minha, e a mesma não ofereceu resistência.

- Eu sinto não ter te conhecido melhor antes... Eu nunca tive uma melhor amiga. Nunca nenhuma aceitou a minha óbvia superioridade artística.

- Eu não aceito.

- Não estraga o momento! – Ri, dando um leve apertão na mão dela. – Não é isso, eu sempre fui muito sozinha. Uma estrela sozinha. E com o Glee Club eu aprendi que constelações brilham mais... Obrigada...

Eu me virei e frente pra ela e respirei fundo antes de continuar. – Só que ai teve tudo isso do Finn, com a Santana, e eu voltei a me sentir sozinha... Se você não tivesse aceitado o jantar eu acho que eu iria ficar louca...

- Impossível ficar mais do que já é, anãzinha! – Ela riu se virando e se aproximando um pouco mais de mim com os olhos fixos nos meus. Aqueles olhos que até 3 dias atrás só me olhavam com desprezo.

E então o IPOD dela começou a tocar aquela musica... Aquela que me fez tomar uma atitude impulsiva e típica da minha personalidade.

**Kiss me**

**Out of the bearded barly nightly**

**Beside the green green grass**

**Swing swing (swing swing)**

**Swing the spinning step**

**You wear those shoes and**

**I will wear that dress.**

E o silencio reinou no ambiente a não ser pela voz da vocalista vibrando nos meus ouvidos. Eu sentia a respiração de Quinn se acelerar assim como a minha.

**Kiss me**

**Beneath the milky twilight**

**Lead me**

**Out on the moonlit floor,**

**Lift your open hand**

**Strike up the band and**

**Make the fireflies dance**

**Silver moon sparkling.**

**So, kiss me.**

Inclinei o rosto e colei meus lábios no dela. Assim, de repente sem nem pedir licença. Eu não quis tomar mais nenhuma atitude. A mão dela ainda estava entrelaçada na minha. Senti os lábios dela se entreabrirem e senti-me encorajada a colocar minha língua dentro a boca dela.

**Kiss me (kiss me)**

**Down by the broken tree house**

**Swing me (swing me)**

**Upon it's hanging tire,**

**Bring bring (bring bring)**

**Bring your flowerhat**

**We'll take the trail marked on your**

**Father's map**

Sentir a língua dela foi algo completamente novo. Era quente, doce, macia. Os movimentos eram mais suave, mais carinhosos. Era como ela. Aquela Quinn que poucos conheciam. Era angelical.

Depois dos longos minutos da musica a loira me afastou e arregalou os olhos assustada. Não disse nada, pegou a mochila e saiu correndo do auditório, deixando eu ali, sozinha escutando a voz menina vindo do aparelho dela sussurrando.

**So kiss me**

**So, kiss me.**

**So, kiss me.**

**So, kiss me!**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Taí, vocês queriam ação! Pronto comecei o bagulho. E SIM o SAM é MUITO NERD! E é assim que eu ahco que ele deveria ser. E se preparem que nos próximos capitulos as coisas esquentam um pouquinho...**  
**


	5. When I think about you

**N/A: **Bom pessoas, demorei, mas ai ta, outro capitulo, esse tem mais um pouquinho de ação! As coisas demoram um pouco pra acontecer, mas é o curso natural das coisas poxa... Eu acho que você vão gostar.

Esse eu comecei pensando emfazer POV da Rach, mas ai a Quinn tomou minha mente na hora de escrever... Então... Enjoy!

* * *

Eu não conseguia tirar aquele beijo da minha cabeça. Eu fiquei a semana inteira com aquilo na cabeça. E ela havia ficado com meu IPOD, então eu não tinha mais nada pra escutar e pensar em outra coisa. E eu vou admitir, aquela escola fica minúscula quando você tenta evitar alguém, e era isso que eu estava fazendo. Evitando Rachel Berry. Não me julguem, poxa, aquela louca me beijou. Do tipo grudar a boca na minha e colocar a língua na minha boca.

Eu não quero mais pensar nisso.

Fechei o caderno onde eu insistia em desenhar estrelas e olhei ao redor no meu quarto a procura do meu celular. O achei em cima da minha penteadeira e observei enquanto a tela piscava o nome dela.

De fato ela estava sendo como sempre, irritantemente insistente. Eu não queria atender, eu não saberia o que dizer, eu estava perturbada. De verdade. Peguei o aparelho e fui para cama com ele enquanto a tela apagava.

Dois segundos depois e ela piscou novamente. Uma mensagem.

"Desculpa, Q. Eu preciso conversar com você..."

Ri inconformada. Era aquilo que ela tinha pra dizer? Ela me beijava e a única coisa que ela tinha pra dizer era "desculpa"? Fiquei minutos olhando a mensagem pensando se deveria ou não responder. Não, não iria responder. Não tinha motivos. Ou tinham? Afinal ela estava com meu IPOD e eu o queria de volta.

Era um tédio não ter minhas músicas.

Peguei o celular e digitei a mensagem.

"O que diabos foi aquilo, Rachel?" Ah, não, "Rachel" ela vai achar que eu já a desculpei, apaguei o nome dela "O que diabos foi aquilo, Aberração?" Não! Ai ela vai achar que você virou um monstro sem sentimentos de novo... Apaguei. Resolvi mandar sem nada mesmo. "O que diabos foi aquilo?" Apertei o enviar.

Um minuto. Céus essa menina digita muito rápido.

"Eu não sei! Foi a música, parecia meio que um convite, sei lá! Me desculpa, Q, sério..."

A música? Ok, agora então porque a maldita musica tava falando Kiss Me ela vai lá e me beija? Não faz sentido nenhum isso. "Tão influenciável assim, Berry? Tenho medo de pensar no que aconteceria se eu escutasse Nirvana." Enviei.

Essa demorou mais. Acho que eu a fiz pensar. Três minutos depois e a tela piscou.

"Fui procurar no google. Não eu não iria fazer isso! Não tem nem como, caso você não tenha percebido eu sou uma menina."

Soltei uma risada e me virei na cama mais animada. Rachel Berry não conhecia Rape Me do Nirvana. Ta, eu também não deveria conhecer, mas tem certas coisas que você aprende quando sai com Noah Puckerman. Uma delas são musicas sacanas.

"Eu percebi que você é uma menina, quem parece não ter percebido é você, Dona Rachel, que eu TAMBÉM sou uma menina."

Vamos ver como ela responde a isso.

"Eu percebi isso. É o que me assusta um pouco."

E eu reli essa mensagem, umas três ou quatro vezes. O que aquilo deveria significar. Sentei na cama e comecei a tirar minha roupa para colocar o pijama. Eu não queria responder aquilo. Era extremamente perturbador pensar naquilo. Passei a camisola sobre a cabeça e a deixei sobre meu corpo enquanto escutava o celular tocar na cama.

Não atendi.

E então outra mensagem.

"Não vai atender minhas ligações, pelo menos responde as mensagens."

Peguei o celular, coloquei no silencioso e o deixei na cabeceira da cama enquanto me preparava para dormir. Arrumei o lençol e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas olhando para a parede enquanto tentava pensar em algo que não fosse as malditas mensagens. A luz já estava apagada, mas eu ainda conseguia ver o teto aceso devido a insistência de Rachel Berry.

Peguei o celular.

"Vou dormir, espero que tenha uma boa noite. E que fale comigo amanhã na escola. Sinto falta de conversar com você."

Eu não conseguia ignorar aquilo.

"Boa noite, anãzinha. Você me deve uma por eu ter e desculpado."

Voltei o celular para o lugar dele, mas eu conseguia imaginar o sorriso que se formou no rosto dela quando a minha mensagem chegou. Eu quase podia fechar os olhos e ver ela ali, na minha frente abrindo aquele sorriso, com aquela boca enorme, cheia de expressões.

Aquela boca quente e macia. Sabe... Eu nunca tinha sentido aquilo. No momento que ela tocou meus lábios, meu coração acelerou. Um turbilhão de emoções passou por mim, eu sentia que meu coração queria sair pela boca. Voar longe.

Eu senti meu corpo inteiro estremecer, e eu abi a boca.

Ok eu admito, eu queria saber como seria se a língua dela tocasse na minha. Não era tedioso, era tão quente e sensual. Tão diferente. A mão dela apertada na minha.

Meu corpo se apertou sob as cobertas.

**I love myself, I want you to love me**

**When I'm feeling down, I want you above me**

Meu olhos ainda estavam fechados. E eu imaginei. Como seria ter o corpo da Rachel sobre o meu, me pressionando, apertando. Aquela boca descendo pelo meu pescoço, fazendo aqueles movimentos que a língua dela fazia junto da minha.

**I search myself, I want you to find me**

**I forget myself, I want you to remind me**

Minhas mãos desceram por debaixo do meu cobertor até encontrar minha coxa. Eu senti minha respiração ficar um pouco mais ofegante. Se a Rachel tivesse continuado? Se eu não tivesse fugido, será que ela chegaria a tal ponto. Será que ela teria coragem?

Minhas mãos agora passeavam pelo caminho da minha coxa até meu ventre, deslizando suavemente.

Meu coração acelerou, assim como durante o beijo. Eu não deveria star pensando naquilo. Era estranho, era errado, mas...

Eu me sentia tão bem em imaginar a boca dela percorrendo meu corpo. Seguindo o movimento dos meus dedos.

**I don't want anybody else**

**When I think about you…**

Eu passei a mão por dentro do tecido fino da minha calcinha...

**I touch myself.**

* * *

**N/A: **Uau, pense em algo difícil de escrever? Pois é. Espero que vocês gostem. Deixem reviews peeps! Eu fico MUITO feliz com eles. De verdade. E agora ein Quinn, como você vai explicar isso pra sua consciência?

Os: Caso vocês não saibam, a música do Nirvana é Rape Me xD


	6. Romeo & Juliet

**N/A: **Bem, ai está mais um capitulo, esse ao contrário dos outros tem duas músicas, e o título não tem nada a ver com nenhuma das duas. Desculpem a demora, mas eu estava com bloqueio mental, espero que vocês gostem, e que eu na tenha me perdido tanto nele. Esse capitulo é em especial para a MahRis, nossa curiosa de plantão *-*

* * *

E lá estava eu. Onde eu a havia beijado. E agora eu estava sentada no palco esperando com que Quinn respondesse ao meu pedido e fosse até lá me encontrar. Eu estava começando a ficar louca, de verdade. Era uma semana sem falar comigo, e finalmente na noite anterior ela havia respondidos minhas mensagens. E sabia ser insistente quando queria.

Só que eu estava ficando louca. Eu já havia aceitado que gostava dela. E essa era a parte mais difícil, agora eu precisava saber o que ela sentia. Por que ela correspondeu.

Por Barbra! Ela correspondeu ao meu beijo!

E eu sei que, conhecendo-a como eu a conhecia, sabe, aquele lado malvado dela, eu sei que se aquilo não tivesse a perturbado da maneira como eu queria, bem, ela teria feito o inferno na escola inteira.

Pois bem, agora eu estava ali com o IPOD dela na minha mão escutando uma musiquinha alegre. Bem alegre de fato. Eu havia tirado a semana para conhecer os gostos musicais de Quinn, e descobri que ela gostava de coisas antigas. Clássicos.

No momento tocava Beatles.

Uma em especial que me fazia balançar os pés e cantarolar baixinho.

**How do you do**

**what you do to me?**

**I wish I knew,**

**if I knew how you do it to me**

**I'd do it to you.**

Será que eu conseguiria fazer ela se apaixonar por mim? Digo, eu não sou a pessoa mais fácil de lidar. O Finn já havia dito isso. Talvez seja isso, o único cara que já me suportou na vida, bem, ele me traiu.

Ok, eu estava com o Jesse, mas isso não justifica.

Jesse, outro que ficou comigo, mas não gostava. Ele estava comigo só pra se aproveitar, para brincar comigo e com meus sentimentos. Será que todos eles seriam assim? Todos me enganariam?

Será que a Quinn me enganaria?

**How do you do**

**what you do to me?**

**I'm feeling blue,**

**wish I knew how you do it to me**

**but I haven't a clue.**

Eu já estava a contando como minha. Aquilo não era certo, nem justo. Eu precisava ter logo certeza. Eu não queria perder a amizade dela, mas eu queria tanto mais. E a presença dela só tornava insuportável não beija-la novamente.

Eu queria saber como fazer isso com ela.

**You give me a feeling in my heart,**

**like an arrow piercing through it.**

**I suppose that you think you're very smart,**

**but won't you tell me how do you do it?**

E então ela entrou no auditório e eu gelei. Estava com o uniforme das cherrios, porém estava com os cabelos soltos. Senti minha boca abrir. Controle-se Rachel! Levantei-me e fui até ela que agora evitava meu olhar. Parecia envergonhada.

Damn it, Rachel!

- Quinn, obrigada por vir.

- Você está com meu IPOD, Berry. – Ela foi seca. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, porém engoli o choro.

- Eu te devo uma explicação.

- Suponho que a "foi culpa da música" não foi uma boa?

- Eu te beijei porque eu senti vontade. E não foi só a música, foi tudo, eu quis beijá-la naquele restaurante quando a gente foi jantar, quis te beijar a noite quando veio no meu quarto, quis todos os dias que eu te vi e quis mais ainda quando a musica tocou. Então sim, foi a música, mas foi também por que eu quis, e eu sei que não deveria estar falando isso agora, mas eu estou querendo muito te beijar de novo.

Quin parou por um instante e ficou me observando quieta. Era a verdade, eu quis beijá-la, eu quero beijá-la, e Deus sabe o que mais eu quero fazer com ela. Abaixei a cabeça constrangida e me virei pra saída. Sabia que ela não aceitaria. E eu havia perdido a única amiga que havia conseguido fazer na vida. Porém algo me impediu de sair pela porta.

E esse algo foi Quinn me segurando pelo braço e sussurrando meu nome. Me virei com os olhos marejados e senti ela me puxar para perto de seu corpo, pouco antes de grudar os lábios nos meus.

Ela estava me beijando.

Eu pousei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço enquanto ela puxava minha cintura contra seu corpo. Aquele beijo era mais intenso, mais repleto de desejo. Eu sentia a língua dela querendo explorar cada parte do meu ser, da minha alma. E foi com muito pesar que senti seu corpo se afastando de mim.

- Eu... Desculpa, eu não posso.

E novamente ela saiu correndo do auditório. Sério, ou isso estava se tornando um habito dela, ou aquele lugar não estava me dando sorte.

= / =

- Gente, eu tive a idéia mais fantástica para a tarefa da próxima semana! Eu estava em casa, arrumando meus livros quando me deparei com um dos meus favoritos. Romeu e Julieta. – Escutei Mercedes soltando um "Jesus Cristo" do meu lado e abafei o riso. - E então minha mente se iluminou. Essa semana, vocês irão fazer cenas de Romeu e Julieta! – Puck se levantou fazendo uma reverencia para Santana em zombação ao que o Mr Schuester falava. - Porém, adicionando músicas a cena. Em duplas, e não, vocês não irão escolher as duplas! – E então a sala virou um inferno. Estavam todos de pé reclamando com Will enquanto ele tentava acalmar os meninos. Fiquei sentada observando. Se fossem a semanas atrás eu estaria implorando para fazer a cena com Finn, mas no momento estava pouco me importando.

- OK CHEGA, CALADOS E SENTADOS. Eu já decidi. Vou distribuir as cenas e as duplas. Serão três cenas. Mike e Santana, Artie e Quinn vocês farão a cena em que eles se conhecem, no baile de máscaras.

- Ela vai come-lo vivo! – Tina murmurou nervosa e de braços cuzados, ao que Mike apertou sua mão num sinal de negação, fazendo Santana revirar os olhos.

- Finn e Mercedes, Puck e Tina, irão fazer o encontro no muro. E Sam e Rachel, Kurt e Britanny irão fazer a morte dos dois.

Olhei para o lado corada e Sam me deu um leve aceno com a mão. Céus aquilo seria mais complicado do que eu estava pensando a principio.

= / =

- Deste modo, com um beijo, deixo a vida!

A semana se passou tranqüila. Digo não era fácil ter de ensaiar com o namorado da menina que eu queria. Muito menos sentir seu hálito quente prestes a me beijar toda vez que ensaiávamos.

Mas não beijava.

Havíamos chegado a um acordo e aquilo já era o suficiente. Era a quarta vez que repetíamos a cena, quando Quinn entrou na sala onde estávamos.

- Posso ver a cena? – Ela disse olhando fixamente para Sam, o garoto sorriu e se aproximou dela.

- Claro, se a Rachel não se incomodar.

- Fique a vontade, eu aprecio platéias.

Ele sorriu e veio em minha direção pouco depois e dar um leve beijo nos lábios dela. Meu sangue ferveu.

- Acho que você deveria morrer.

- O que? – Sam arregalou os olhos ao sentir ouvir minha sugestão.

- Na cena, acho que você deveria morrer agora.

- Ah, sim! – Ele se deitou e eu me estiquei ao seu lado. Sam fechou os olhos e segundos depois eu despertei, assim como Julieta. E me dei conta que a pessoa amada estava ali.

- Que vejo aqui? Um copo bem fechado na mão de meu amor? Certo: veneno foi seu fim prematuro. Oh! que sovina! Bebeste tudo, sem que me deixasses uma só gota amiga, para alivio. Vou beijar esses lábios; é possível que algum veneno ainda se ache neles, para me dar alento e dar a morte.

**Pride can stand**

**A thousand trials**

**The strong will never fall**

Meus olhos se viraram para Quinn que observava atentamente. Sam permanecia imóvel enquanto eu cantava, sentia a musica percorrendo meu corpo e toda a tensão da cena não parecia nada comparado ao que eu sentia ao olhar ela ali, me olhando tão intensamente.

**But watching stars without you**

**My soul cried**

Respirei fundo antes de cantar essa parte. Senti minha mão pousar no rosto de Sam e o olhei meio contragosto. Eu queria cantar aquilo pra ela.

**Grieving heart is full of pain**

**All of the aching**

Senti ela engolir seco quando eu me levantei e fui em direção a sua presença esticando minha mão para cantar o refrão para ela.

**'Cause I'm kissing you, oh**

**I'm kissing you, Love**

Sorri triste sentindo as lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto. Era uma história triste. Romeu e Julieta. Um amor que a sociedade não aceitava, que era proibido. Ditos inimigos que não deveriam se amar, mas que o cupido flechara sem nem se importar com isso.

**Touch me deep**

**Pure and true**

**Gift to me forever**

**'Cause I'm kissing you, oh**

**I'm kissing you, Love**

Assim como ocorrera a mim, e eu espero que a ela. Algo que havia m pego desprevenida, algo que eu não havia planejado, eu me virei em direção a Sam novamente e me ajoelhei ao lado dele, ainda acariciando seu rosto.

**Where are you now?**

**Where are you now?**

**'Cause I'm kissing you**

**I'm kissing you**

Inclinei meu rosto de modo a me aproximar perto o bastante para simular um beijo, assim como ele o fazia e peguei o falso punhal em seu bolso.

- Oh! sê bem-vindo, punhal! Tua bainha é aqui. Repousa ai bem quieto e deixa-me morrer.

E me deitei ao lado dele.

* * *

**N/A: **Sim eu sei que o final ficou meio sem sentido, mas é que eu não achei nenhuma palavra que pudesso completar esse momento. Então, eu deixo o sex pro próximo capitulo xD E MTO obrigada pels reviews, e mais uma vez desculpa pela demora, mas elas me anima a continuar! Espero que o próximo não demore tanto. E Feliz Ano Novo!


	7. How Do You Do

**N/A:** Geeente, esse capitulo tá hot! Etão nem vou descrever muito, o ultimo cap foi fofinho né? Então. Desculpa a demora, é que eu havia escrito mas não gostei do resultado, então eu o reescrevi de uma maneira diferente.

E MUITO obrigada pelos reviews eu fico realmente feliz com eles.

* * *

Eu senti a mão dela pousar sobre meu rosto e contorna-lo suavemente. O toque dela era algo mais intenso do que qualquer outra coisa que eu havia experimentado. Os olhos dela encararam os meus e seu corpo se aproximou, me fazendo sentir um leve tremor entre as pernas.

- Você é linda sabia?

-Sabia...– Eu ri e ela sorriu maliciosamente encostando os lábios nos meus. Ela continuava a passear com a mão pelo contorno do meu corpo. Quando seus lábios desgrudaram dos meus foi somente para percorrer o caminho que sua mão fazia. Segurei seu rosto por um minuto e a encarei. Era aquilo? Aquilo que eu mais queria? Aquilo o motivo de todas as implicâncias e invejas?

O que eu queria era Rachel Berry me amando completamente.

Levantei o rosto dela para mais um beijo e a virei em direção a minha cama onde a fiz sentar. Os olhos dela agora e mediam de cima a baixo e eu pude ver um rubor subindo seu rosto. Não era algo que ela estava acostumada a fazer, muito menos eu. Muito menos as duas e meia da tarde de uma quarta feira. Levantei a barra da minha blusa e pude ver os dentes dela passando pelos lábios enquanto eu tirava a peça de roupa. Então abri o botão da saia e a deixei escorregar pelo meu corpo respirando fundo.

- / -

Mr Schuester adorou a cena. Digo a nossa foi a única que realmente teve falas do livro, e a com mais interação de todas. Não que nós tivéssemos muita interação, mas sabe como é, sou eu! Bem de qualquer jeito assim que a as cenas terminaram, Will nos dispensou e enquanto todos saiam da sala eu fiquei um pouco mais para arrumar minhas partituras e curtir um pouco a sala, eu gostava daquela sensação pós cena. Aquele prazer imensurável em completar algo com qual eu havia trabalhado com tanto afinco.

- Pensando? – Eu escutei a voz atrás de mim e virei sorridente.

- Sim... Pensando em porque as pessoas me beijam e depois simplesmente correm. – Eu pisquei um olho a vendo abaixar cabeça meio culpada.

- Eu não to acostumada com isso.

- Fugir das pessoas?

- Beijar garotas.

Engoli seco. EU não estava acostumada também, mas era uma sensação totalmente nova, e boa. Que motivos eu teria para negar aquilo? Céus, qual a razão para negar o toque dela? Nenhuma. Não havia nenhuma boa razão para que eu não gostasse.

- Não é como se eu estivesse acostumada também, Q. É tão novo pra mim quanto pra você. Certas coisas devem ser até mais inéditas pra mim.

- Eu adoraria saber do que você está falando, anãzinha. – Quinn sorriu e se aproximou de mim se postando do meu lado olhando para frente. – Que tal uma trégua desses sentimentos todos, e nós irmos tomar um café? Por minha conta dessa vez.

Meus olhos brilharam, porque não?

- / -

- Rachel eu não sei como fazer isso...

Ela então se levantou e começou a desabotoar a própria camisa enquanto me olhava nos olhos. E eu pude ver o branco da sua pele se apresentar para mim. Em poucos segundos Rachel estava livre de sua saia também e tão despida quanto eu. Ela pegou minha mão e colocou no seu seio enquanto eu a sentia respirar pesadamente. Tão nervosa, e ainda assim tão segura do que queria ali, comigo.

E toca-la, foi intenso. Sua pele era macia, não tinha imperfeições, era gostosa de se acariciar, e foi o que fiz. Segurei seus seios, então, com as duas mãos e os apertei levemente sentindo toda sua maciez. Vi Rachel fechar os olhos e sorri com o poder que aquele simples gesto me dava. E então toca-los não era o suficiente. Eu queria senti-los. Levei minha mão até o feixo de seu sutiã e o abri com imensa facilidade. Vantagens em ser uma garota. Vi a peça escorregar para o chão e me deliciei com o olhar, os seios de Rachel eram perfeitos. Não me contive e passei a beijá-los enquanto a deitava na cama.

E o que se seguiu foram os gemidos dela. Logo eu já não estava mais com o meu sutiã e nós estávamos em uma sucessão de beijos e apertos uma com os seios da outra. E aquilo tudo era novo e divertido, e eu senti que poderia passar horas só fazendo aquilo.

Mas não era o que eu queria.

- / -

- Eu me recuso a imaginar essa cena!

- Rachel! Você está me deixando sem graça!

- Quinn, é muito estranho imaginar você sendo o Romeu de alguém!

- Era uma peça infantil! A gente nem sabia o que estava fazendo... Não tinha maldade naquela época.

- Ah e agora tem maldade? "Romeu e Julieta" é uma peça linda, cheia de romance, carinho.

- E sexo.

Gargalhei pouco depois de forçar o capuccino para baixo na garganta. Ela falava daquilo de modo tão natural que eu não consegui me agüentar. Pousei o copo da starbucks na mesa e a encarei ainda risonha. Sua mão estava em cima da mesa, próxima demais da minha.

- Você é um Romeu muito safado, Srta. Fabray!

- Como se você não gostasse. – E então ela se deu conta do que havia falado e olhou para o lado, constrangida. Ficou minutos assim até que eu resolvi pegar em sua mão.

- Eu gosto.

- Minha mãe não está em casa.

Eu a encarei séria, o que diabos ela queria dizer com aquilo? Soltei sua mão levemente e voltei a tomar um gole do meu café.

- Eu queria saber... Se você não gostaria de conhecer minha casa. Sabe... Escutar musica, quem sabe ver um filme.

- Q, se você quiser. – Eu a olhei meio insegura, conhecer a casa dela, significava conhecer o quarto dela? Ela se levantou rindo da minha expressão.

- Eu não vou te morder, Berry, vamos!

- / -

Eu queria ter o corpo todo dela grudado no meu. E foi com essa intenção que eu puxei a calcinha dela para baixo, deixando-a completamente nua em baixo de mim. Passei a mão de leve pelas pernas de Rachel e senti-a estremecer ao meu toque. Eu tinha um milhão de coisas para perguntar, pra falar, mas eu não queria, naquele momento eu só queria tê-la. Depositei mais um beijo em sua boca pouco antes de encontrar seu sexo com a extensão de minha mão inteira, sentindo seu gemido em minha boca.

- Quinn...

Eu ri em meio a outro beijo, mais intenso do que o anterior. Minhas mãos agora já possuíam liberdade para todo o corpo dela e o que eu fazia era brincar com seus limites. Deslizei minha mão em um caminho desenhado entre a parte interna da coxa direit e esquerda enquanto via seus olhos vidrados em mim implorando por mais. Por tudo que eu poderia oferecer. Passei a língua em seu queixo deslizando dois dedos para dentro de Rachel, lentamente.

E lentamente também foi o modo como eu iniciei os movimentos dentro dela, isso permaneceria assim por um bom tempo, eu queria que ela se acostumasse com aquilo, pois de fato eu tinha quase certeza que ela não estava habituada a fazer aquilo.

Ledo engano.

Logo eu já tinha mais um dedo dentro dela, e não tinha poder nenhum sobre o ritmo. Era como se ela tivesse acordado para o que estávamos fazendo.

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, ela estava gostando.

E o que me deu mais certeza disso foi o contrair do corpo dela em volta dos meus dedos e o gemido agudo que se seguiu.

- / -

- Seu quarto é tão... Adulto. – Eu dei uma olhada em volta, era completamente diferente do meu. Não tinha tanto rosa em volta, e se eu for descrever ele em uma palavra seria austero. Algo digno da presidente do clube do celibato. Ri. Aquilo podia se chamar ironia.

- Não é como se você fosse encontrar milhões de pelúcias pelo quarto... Na realidade eu não tenho nenhuma. Sempre fui mais uma garota de Barbies.

- Eu tenho pelúcias!

- Você é Rachel Berry. Está meio implícito as pelúcias. Aposto que seu quarto é rosa.

- Eu não vejo nenhum problema nisso.

Ela começou a gargalhar e se sentou na penteadeira me apontando a cama. – Senta ai, anãzinha. – E então ela soltou os cabelos e pegou uma escova para passar.

Me virei até a cama e sentei na ponta sentindo a maciez do colchão. Era uma situação estranha, eu sentia meus pés se mexerem desconfortavelmente e minhas mãos se apertavam uma a outra. A situação estava me deixando incomoda.

- Que foi, Rachel? – Ela disse olhando pelo espelho para mim. Provavelmente meu rosto não devia estar dos melhores.

Respirei fundo.

- Quinn, o que a gente ta fazendo?

- Bom, nós vamos assistir P.S. I Love You, e depois eu te levo pra casa.

- Não é disso que eu to falando.

Ela parou de escovar os cabelos e se virou me encarando, e então um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto e ela veio até mim segurando minha mão.

- Nós estamos nos divertindo. E eu provavelmente não deveria estar fazendo isso.

Eu ri e me levantei a encarando e passando a mão em seu rosto. Aproximei seu corpo do meu e fitei seus olhos.

- Você é linda sabia?

- / -

Rachel se virou por cima de mim e me encarou sorridente. Parecia que eu havia soltado uma fera dentro dela. Ela tinha aquele olhar de quem descobrira um brinquedo novo e queria usar. Senti seus lábios descerem pelo meu pescoço em direção ao meu umbigo. Passou segundos apenas o rodeando com a língua enquanto suas mãos arranhavam a parte interna da minha coxa. Logo sua língua agora caminhava junto as suas mãos e eu estremeci quando percebi o que ela iria fazer.

Ela nem se importou em tirar minha calcinha. Muito pelo contrário, parecia até que ela a divertia. Depositou leves beijos sobre o tecido e eu pude o sentir ficar úmido, culpa parte minha, parte da língua dela, que agora passeava em minha virilha.

Onde ela havia aprendido aquilo?

Vi-a encarar meus olhos mais uma vez, divertida ante de afastar o elástico da minha calcinha para o lado e me levar à loucura.

Sim, à loucura, a língua dela me fez enlouquecer. Não era parecido com nada que eu já havia experimentado. Era melhor que os meus dedos, era melhor do que os dedos alheios, céus, devo admitir que era melhor do que o Puckerman _inteiro_.

Como se uma onda de energias coloridas percorresse meu corpo inteiro me fazendo estremecer e segurar os cabelos de Rachel entre minhas pernas. E tudo que eu conseguia balbuciar em meios aos gemidos era "mais, mais e mais".

Ao que ela atendia movimentando a língua de maneiras que eu nem sabia que poderiam existir.

Não demorou muito para eu que chegasse ao meu ápice puxando o rosto de Rachel para um beijo, ainda sentindo meu gosto na boca dela, e meu corpo estremecendo.

Ela se aninhou em meu corpo e eu a abracei fechando os olhos ainda em êxtase. Que mulher...

- / -

- Nós ainda vamos ver o filme né?

- No momento eu to fazendo o que você quiser, Rach...

* * *

**N/A: **E ai? O que acharam desse jeito de escrever? Eu achei que seria mais interessante do que só descrever linearmente... Mas foi só esse capitulo, deixem comentários falando o que acharam! E sim eu evito me aprofundar em descrições, e sou muito detalhista em relação a sentimentos. Can't help it...


	8. The Reason

**N/A:** Hey peeps! Ta aí mais um capitulo, desculpem a demora, é que foi absurdamente difícil achar uma música pra ele e isso me manteve travada por um bom tempo, mas taí o resultado espero que gostem.

* * *

Observei calmamente enquanto ela se aproximava de onde eu estava no corredor. Eu sabia que não era prudente fazer o que eu pretendia, mas eu sentia necessidade daquilo. De tocá-la, pelo menos um pouco por dia. E depois do que havia acontecido dois dias atrás... Eu não podia a deixar escapar entre meus dedos. Não quando eu tinha me dado conta do que estava acontecendo.

Ela passou em frente a porta do banheiro que eu estava e minha mão encontrou seu pulso a fazendo vir para dentro do local, até então vazio. Encostei as costas na porta e sorri ao ver a cara de incredibilidade de Quinn.

- Rachel! É sério isso é muito perigoso! – Ela olhou para os lados para verificar se tinha alguém mais ali, e como na achou ninguém abriu um sorriso e veio em minha direção. – Você planeja tudo certinho não é?

- Esse, em especial, foi um golpe de sorte. – Eu encostei a mão na dela e a puxei para um beijo leve. – Eu queria falar com você...

Ela se afastou e me olhou atenciosa. Os olhos dela... Parece que me sugavam todo e qualquer impulso de fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse olhá-la. – Eu sei... Nós não vimos o filme, não é?

E então eu ri. Era incrível como ela conseguia ser delicada quando queria. Balancei a cabeça negando. – Não estava pensando nisso, mas é um bom ponto. Eu estava me perguntando o que você sente por mim. – Eu ainda no clima descontraído que ela havia imposto.

O rosto de Quinn ficou um pouco mais sério e ela se virou para o espelho do banheiro evitando me olhar. – Eu não queria falar cobre isso agora... Eu... Nós somos amigas, não é? Primeiro eu preciso entender essa parte, depois eu penso na outra.

Fui até ela e parei ao seu lado olhando para minha imagem no espelho. Não era aquilo que eu queria ouvir, mas era exatamente o que eu sabia que iria acontecer.

- Q, eu não quero te forçar a nada. Não se preocupa com isso, não agora. O fato é que eu gosto de você. E eu estou determinada a te conquistar. Eu só quero que você saiba.

- Você contou pra alguém? O que aconteceu? – De repente a expressão dela era preocupada e até mesmo receosa. – Você sabe que é segredo não é? – Me virei pra Quinn e segurei sua mão dando um leve aperto.

- Não se preocupa com isso. Eu não tenho nem pra quem contar. Deixa eu ir Quinn, vou chegar atrasada na primeira aula.

Me virei para a entrada do banheiro e ainda olhei para trás a tempo de dar uma piscada para a loira enquanto ia pra minha aula sobre história geral.

Era o que eu pretendia fazer, ir a minha aula, mas assim que sai do banheiro eu fui interrompida por uma criatura de quase um metro e noventa e ombros largos me parou. Levantei o rosto e encarei Finn. Pareciam anos desde que eu o vira assim, sozinha.

- Rachel a gente precisa conversar.

- Finn, é sé... – Ele me cortou.

-Não, eu vou falar e você vai me escutar. – Eu fechei a boca e olhei sem a mínima intenção de perdoa-lo. – Rachel, eu sei que eu errei.

- Eu não acho que você saiba onde exatamente errou Finn. – Eu dei as costas e me dirigi até onde era minha aula. Porém eu fui impedida por ele de novo.

- Eu sei que eu errei ao não te conta o que tinha acontecido, e não em ter acontecido. – Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e eu evitei olhar pra ele.

- Eu confiava em você entende? Se você tivesse me contado, não, não machucaria tanto, mas você mentiu pra mim, Finn, você me enganou, todo mundo sabia! Eu fui feita de boba, para todos!

- Eu quero que você confie em mim de novo! Eu quero que você volte a ser minha namorada e eu vou te fazer a garota mais feliz do mundo, Rach!

- Você perdeu sua chance, Finn. O máximo que você pode conseguir de mim agora é a minha amizade. E agindo desse jeito você está longe dela. – Me desviei de seu aperto e fui para a aula com a cabeça fervilhando.

= / =

Enfim o dia estava acabando. Pelo menos as aulas! Não é como se eu não gostasse da escola, era algo que eu tinha de passar até que alguém descobrisse meu imenso talento, e enquanto minha página no myspace não fazia essa parte por mim, eu pretendia estudar para entrar na Julliard. E agora eu deveria ir exatamente a algo que me ajudaria entrar na faculdade. O Glee Club.

A possibilidade de ver Quinn novamente aquele dia me fez ir relativamente mais feliz do que o normal para o ensaio. E parece que aquele era o dia para ser interrompida pois eu estava quase chegando no local quando Sam me parou. Quinn estava do lado dele aparentemente tão surpresa com aquilo quanto eu.

- Rachel a gente pode conversar? A sós. – Ele disse se virando pra Quinn. Ela levantou o queixo e deu com os ombros, mas ao olhar pra trás a vi parando Mercedes e fazendo gestos de como se quisesse conversar com ela. Ok eu estava assustada agora.

Sam me levou para o refeitório, que estava no momento vazio, e se sentou me chamando para sentar. A expressão era séria. – Rachel, você sabe que é minha amiga não é? – Eu o olhei confusa. – Eu sei, você vai falar "Tem os garotos do time, tem o pessoal do Glee", mas a questão é que eu só confio em você. Afinal os caras.. Eles não iriam saber o que me falar... E qualquer outra menina dessa escola só pensa em ficar comigo. Bom, quase todas.

- E o que te faz ter certeza que eu não penso nisso? – Eu disse tentando colocar um pouco de humor naquela conversa, a seriedade pouco usual dele estava me preocupando. Funcionou. Sam riu e olhou pra mim sorrindo com os olhos.

- Porque você já teve a chance e você não tentou nada. Aliás você fez questão de deixar claro que não queria! – E então eu ri, obviamente ele estava falando de toda a situação Romeu e Julieta. Coloquei a mão sobre a dele e disse fingindo seriedade.

- O cabelinho Bieber não me atrai, desculpa. – E dei uma piscadela.

Sam jogou os cabelos pro lado e respirou fundo antes de voltar ao tom sério. – Rachel, eu... Eu sou uma péssima pessoa.

- Claro que não, Sam! Você é ótimo!

- Bom, pelo menos péssimo namorado eu devo ser. – Opa. Porque diabos ele estava dizendo aquilo? Será que ele desconfiava de algo, do tipo "Sou um péssimo namorado pois a minha mulher está fazendo sexo com a arqui-inimiga dela" ? – O que leva uma pessoa a trair alguém, Rach?

Engoli seco e me levantei colocando a mão na testa já começando a desesperar e preparar a resposta. – Sam, não é iss...

- Eu ando traindo a Quinn, Rachel.

Me calei e o olhei sentado a minha frente com a expressão aliviada. Parecia que ele havia tirado um peso imenso dos ombros. – Sam, eu não sei o que dizer.

- Não precisa dizer nada... Eu só queria desabafar. Eu venho traindo ela desde as Seletivas. Eu sei, eu sei que isso é errado, mas aconteceu Rachel! E eu nunca me senti tão confortável com outra pessoa em toda minha vida...

- Então porque você não termina com a Quinn, e – E a deixa livre pra mim! – E fica com essa garota que te faz tão bem!

- É complicado... Rachel, vamos. Nós estamos atrasados já – Ele se levantou e deu o assunto por encerrado. Tentei argumentar mas senti que tudo que eu dissesse seria em meu próprio benefício e não para ajuda-lo.

- Bem, eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Sabe, assim como você me ajudou.

= / =

- Gente, hoje nós iremos falar sobre sentimentos. Eu quero que cada um de vocês pense em uma música que expresse seus sentimentos em relação a alguém. Ou alguéns. Pode ser família, amigos, namorados, inimigos. O que vocês quiserem. Alguém tem alguma pergunta. – Mr Schue, terminou de escrever a palavra "Sentimentos" no quadro e nos olhava ansioso. Desde que ninguém questionasse ele estava feliz.

Sam levantou a mão e pegou o violão. – Mr. Schuester, se você deixar eu gostaria de cantar uma. – Ele foi até o centro e começou a dedilhar uma música que expressava os sentimentos dele.

**I'm not a perfect person**

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so, I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

Céus, ele estava mesmo cantando aquilo. Ele estava declarando aos ventos que tinha errado. E eu sei que somente eu, naquele grupo inteiro iria entender.

**I've found out a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

Sam agora caminhava pela sala com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, até parar de frente para Quinn antes de continuar.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

**It's something I must live with everyday**

**And all the pain I put you through**

**I wish that I could take it all away**

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

**That's why I need you to hear**

E então ele foi até o meio da sala para continuar cantando, com os olhos fechados. E eu não sabia mais o que fazer.

**I've found out a reason to show**

**A side of me you didn't know**

**A reason for all that I do**

**And the reason is you**

- Uou, isso foi intenso. Parabéns, Sam! Muito bom. – Mr. Schuester foi até ele e deu um tapinha no ombro do garoto que agora respirava com certa dificuldade, devido ao esforço. – Isso, é colocar sentimento na música.

Eu olhei para Quinn e ela se mantinha impassível. Eu não sabia o que esperar daquilo.

= / =

Eu já estava bem na metade do caminho para ir para casa quando lembrei que havia esquecido meu suéter na sala do Glee Club. Fiz o meu caminho de volta quando me dei conta de uma cena no estacionamento. Bem atrás da escola, onde quase ninguém vai.

Lá estava o Sam, com o seu novo caso. E eu me segurei para não gritr ao ver ele se deslocar um pouco para frente e colar os lábios nos de Kurt.

Aquilo sim era ironia do destino. Com toda certeza.

* * *

**N/A: **Uau! Espero que vocês tenham gostado, não ficou muito grande, e ele não tem muita interação mas é um capitulo importante para o decorrer da fic. E OBRIGADA pelos Reviews, eles me animam demais!


	9. Thinking of You

**N/A: **Hey peeps mais um capitulo! Esse tem POV das duas de novo! Espero que vocês gostem, fiz ele com carinho, não é muito graaaande maaaas eu gostei dele! Continuem mandando Reviews! Eu fico MTO feliz e animada com elas!

* * *

Assistir Sam beijando Kurt fez minha mente entrar em conflito. Eu estava nervosa com Sam por estar fazendo aquilo com a Quinn, mas ela estava fazendo quase a mesma coisa. Trocando os gêneros eu e Quinn éramos Sam e Kurt. Obviamente que eu seria o Kurt, que é a pessoa com mais talento ali naquela dupla, e bem os dois são loiros, então a comparação é até justa. Justo não era o que nós quatro estávamos fazendo, só que eu não tinha nenhuma solução boa pra esse momento.

- Irônico não? – Eu ainda estava em transe com a cena, que agora continuava a se repetir, e não percebi a sombra atrás de mim que olhava na mesma direção. Virei o rosto assustada segurando o peito que arfava com o susto.

- Mercedes! Há quanto tempo você está ai?

- Há mais tempo que você. Eu estou esperando o Kurt pra nós irmos às compras. Vem vamos comer um cachorro quente, porque eu acho que isso ainda vai demorar um pouco... – Apontou para os dois garotos que agora se encontravam abraçados e com as testas coladas em total êxtase. Uau, isso é ser muito gay.

- Na verdade, eu sou vegan, na realidade a um tempo atrás eu quase esqueci isso e comi um lanche de peito de peru. Ainda bem que o garçom veio informa que eles estavam sem peru! A Quinn quase teve... – Fechei a boca e olhei Mercedes me arrependendo do que havia contado. Aquele tinha sido o dia em que eu e a Quinn tínhamos saído pra jantar, ninguém do Glee poderia sequer imaginar aquilo! E agora eu teria de dar explicações pra garota a minha frente do porque eu e a Quinn estávamos juntas! – Ah... Quinn é o nome da... Minha prima.

- Oh oh oh. Pode ir parando ai, Rachel. Eu já sei de toooda história ok? Até de detalhes sórdidos que eu preferia não saber. – Ela pegou o seu lanche e se virou pra mim que agora estava parada imobilizada com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados, sem reação nenhuma. – Rachel, senhor amado, eu nunca achei que eu fosse falar isso, mas fala alguma coisa!

- Você viu algo? – Foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar.

- / -

_Quinn não estava esperando por aquilo, o seu namorado pedindo pra conversar com sua... __**Amante**__. E a única coisa que passou na cabeça dela foi que Sam iria prestar contas com Rachel.E em seu desespero a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi correr pra pessoa que ela acreditava que não iria a julgar se ela desabafasse. Mercedes._

_E quando a loira se aproximou, ela percebeu imediatamente que havia algo de muito errado acontecendo. – Mr. Schuester, eu acho que a Quinn está passando mal, vou leva-la para tomar água._

_Sem contestações as duas saíram da sala e Quinn se sentou na pia do banheiro olhando para o rosto de Mercedes, essa obviamente preocupada com o que aflingia a garota. Será que ela havia descoberto sobre Sam e Kurt? Ou estava grávida de novo? Ou só passando mal mesmo..._

_- Eu fiz sexo com a Berry._

_- Holy shit! Você o que?_

_- E não foi só isso..._

_E então Quinn contou a história toda, desde o jantar, até a sessão amorosa que havia ocorrido dois dias antes. E Mercedes calou tudo aquilo. Seria uma merda ter de guardar agora dois segredos. Como a vida era irônica._

- / -

- Então você sabe de tudo? – Estava sentada agora em um banco em frente a escola um pouco mais calma do que quando Cedes havia começado a falar.

- Todas suas aventuras gays? Pode apostar nisso...

- Não fala assim! Gays... Nós, eu... Eu ainda não sei... O que eu quero. É só que eu gosto muito dela, sabe? Eu acho que eu sempre gostei, e agora com tudo isso, eu tenho quase certeza!

- Ok, você chame isso como você quiser, mas eu chamo de gay. – Ela se virou pra escola e viu que Kurt estava vindo em nossa direção. Sam vinha de uma direção completamente diferente. E exatamente na _minha_ direção.

- Rachel! Não sabia que você ainda estava aqui, quer ir conosco fazer compras? Isso realmente poderia ajudar você. – Disse Kurt, um tanto desconfiado que eu ainda estivesse lá. Sorri e me levantei assim que Sam chegava ao local.

- Na verdade eu estou fazendo um projeto com Sam, então estava esperando ele, ai como a Mercedes estava aqui ficou conversando comigo enquanto esperávamos. – Me virei para Sam que me olhava confuso. – Bom na verdade eu ainda não contei do projeto pra ele, mas é que eu precisava de alguém para minha tarefa da semana do Glee, e bem nós nunca fizemos um dueto, não é Sam? – O garoto sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça, dizendo que me levaria pra casa enquanto combinávamos.

- Olha lá ein, a Quinn vai ficar com ciúmes se descobrir. – Disse Mercedes dando uma piscadela, que eu não soube se era pra mim ou para o loiro do meu lado. Entrei no carro e comecei a planejar o que eu falaria pra Sam, agora que eu havia me comprometido a fazer um dueto com ele. Diabos, que música eu cantaria com ele? Bom eu tinha de pensar bem rápido agora, pois ele estava abrindo a porta do motorista eu tenho certeza que iria querer saber que música.

Às vezes eu acho que só me meto em encrenca.

= / =

Me sentei em minha penteadeira e tirei o elástico que prendia o rabo de cavalo, olhando o espelho, confusa. O que era aquele sentimento? Tinha ido pra casa completamente perturbada. Não sabia se era raiva, ciúmes, humilhação. Parecia tudo aquilo junto em uma coisa só. Quinn Fabray estava triste. Não sabia o que a deixava mais intrigada. O fato que Rachel tinha se declarado pra ela no banheiro. Se era porque não sabia o que Sam tinha ido falar com a menina, nem se tinha entendido a mensagem que o garoto tentara passar com aquela música.

Me levantei e fui até minha cama, eu já havia trocado os lençóis duas vezes, já tinha lavado minhas roupas daquele dia. Eu tinha limpado cada quanto daquele quarto, mas o perfume dela continuava lá. Deitei e pousei a mão na testa confusa, o que eu deveria fazer? Eu gostava dela?

Eu a queria de novo, isso era claramente percebido, pois toda vez que eu a via minhas pernas estremeciam e eu sentia um calor percorrer minha espinha. Fora tão diferente de Puck. Depois do ocorrido tudo que conseguia pensar é que queria ele longe do meio de suas pernas, enquanto Rachel... Eu a queria ali. E odiava a forma como isso me fez agir que nem idiota hoje cedo.

E depois o Sam, com aquela música, depois da conversa dele com a Rachel... Será que ele? E ela? Não, ela não faria isso! Poderia ele, então, se apaixonar por ela? Ela era a razão dele? Dele me machucar? De fato a cena de Romeu e Julieta dele foi bem intensa. Mais até do que o meu relacionamento inteiro com ele.

E então a campainha tocou e eu escutei minha mãe atender o garoto, pouco depois ele estava no meu quarto. Trazia nas mãos um buquê de rosas brancas e tinha no rosto uma expressão de cachorro pidão.

- Q...

- Você tá apaixonado por ela, não é? – Me virei de costas pra ele e fui até minha cômoda pra arrumar uns papéis de inglês que estavam ali. Meus olhos marejavam, eu não queria que ele me roubasse ela, nem que ela me roubasse ele! – Só me diz agora, antes que fique pior, Sam.

- Quinn, você tá louca? De quem você está faland...

- DA RACHEL, SAM, DA RACHEL INFERNO!

- Hey! Calma! – Ele veio até mim e me abraçou ainda de costas. – A Rachel é minha amiga, minha namorada é você... – Ele encostou o queixo em meu ombro e eu pude sentir seu rosto paralelo ao meu. – Aquela música foi... Não sei, talvez uma má escolha... Se for por isso que você está pensando isso!

- Mas você chamou ela pra conversar, e depois você voltou e...

- Nós vamos fazer um dueto, ela já estava pensando nisso e quando o Mr. Schuester deu a tarefa só nos ajudou... Parece que ela quer cantar algo pra alguém que ela gosta... Provavelmente o Finn.

- Crianças? – Mamãe colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto. – Está tudo bem? Quinn querida eu tenho de voltar ao trabalho, vocês bem aqui sozinhos? – Ela nos olhou e Sam se soltou de mim indo sentar na minha cama. E assim que ele o fez eu só quis que ele saísse de lá.

- Tudo bem, mãe. – Assim que minha mãe saiu Sam me puxou para a cama e colou os lábios nos meus, daquele jeito tedioso como ele sempre fazia.

**Comparisons are easily done**

**Once you've had a taste of perfection**

**Like an apple hanging from a tree**

**I picked the ripest one**

**I still got the seed**

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar na Rachel. A cada movimento que a língua dele fazia dentro da minha boca, tudo que eu pensava é em como ela fazia isso melhor. Em como era melhor com ela, e com seu hálito doce. Seus lábios macios...

**You're like an Indian summer**

**In the middle of winter**

**Like a hard candy**

**With a surprise center**

**How do I get better**

**Once I've had the best**

**You said there's**

**Tons of fish in the water**

**So the waters I will test**

Sam me deitou e postou seu corpo por cima de mim, assim como eu havia feito com Rach a poucos dias antes. Senti a mão dele passear sobre as minhas coxas desnudas devido a saia das Cherrios. Sua boca agora percorria o meu pescoço e eu não me sentia a vontade com aquilo. Muito menos com vontade de parar. Eu só estava pensando nela, e na boca dela fazendo aquele caminho.

**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you**

**What you would do if**

**You were the one**

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish that I**

**Was looking into your eye**

Sam passou a mão para a minha cintura e eu senti seus dedos testarem o limite da borda da minha blusa. Ao ver que eu não esboçava reação de pará-lo continuou e subiu as mãos para minhas costas por dentro da minha blusa, voltando sua boca para meus lábios.

**He kissed my lips**

**I taste your mouth**

**He pulled me in**

**I was disgusted with myself**

Porque eu só conseguia sentir o cheiro dela? Porque eram os braços dela que eu queria em volta de mim? Sam me puxou para mais perto e eu acordei do transe em que me encontrava. Eu não o queria. Nunca quis. Afastei-me dele e me virei. – Sam… A gente não pode fazer isso.

Ele se sentou na cama e passou a mão nos cabelos. – Eu sei... Eu só queria... Eu queria tentar sentir algo por você, Quinn... – Eu o encarei pelo espelho e sorri. Eu tentava aquilo desde o começo do nosso namoro.

- Era só... Vantajoso pra gente não é mesmo? – Ele concordou com a cabeça e eu me deitei em seu colo deixando que ele acariciasse meus cabelos. – Você tá gostando de alguém não é?

Ele olhou pra mim e concordou com a cabeça. – Eu nunca me senti tão feliz minha vida toda... – Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. O quarto ainda tinha o perfume dela, meu corpo ainda ansiava por ela. E agora eu era livre pra ela. E aquilo me assustava a cada minuto.

- Eu fico feliz por isso, de verdade Sam... Espero poder dizer o mesmo um dia.

**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you**

Tenho certeza que a Rachel vai te fazer feliz, Quinn. – Sam disse fazendo eu abrir meus olhos e o encarar assustada.

Puta que o pariu.

* * *

**N/A: **Então pessoal, amanhã eu começo a trabalhar e vou voltar pra casa e ficarei sem internet por um temo, eu acho, mas prometo que vou escrevendo os capítulos e assim que puder postarei eles aqui. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse!


	10. Realize

**N/A: **Então peeps! Mais um cap! AE AE AE AE. Eu demorei pq eu tava em um surto de bloqueio mental, e quando finalmente eu tive a idéia perfeita, puft, fiquei sem net. Só que tardou mas num falhou, mais um novo capitulo, e vejam vocÊs esse é MAIOR que os que eu costumava fazer, espero MESMO que vocês gostem! Regionais estão chegando!

* * *

- Sam como você sabe? – Eu me levantei e o encarei preocupada. Eu tinha sido tão cuidadosa, e Rachel, apesar de tudo, também! Será que havia sido o acesso que eu havia tido a pouco? Ou ele teria visto algo? Ou a Mercedes tenha contado pra ele!

Só que a Cedes num era amiga de Sam, na verdade o único menino que ela era amiga era o Kurt, e a única pessoa pra quem ela poderia ter contado aquilo era ele. E então como isso chegara a Sam? Ele não era amigo de nenhum dos dois... Se bem que ultimamente ele e Kurt tinham começado a conversar mais e... Creio que a linha de pensamentos que se formou no meu rosto foi bastante visível pra ele, pois Sam apenas sorriu encabulado e abaixou a cabeça. Eu me levantei e deu uma volta pelo quarto dando uma gargalhada alta. Ele se levantou indignado e veio em minha direção.

- Hey isso não tem graça! – Disse com o rosto fechado. Eu não pude conter outra risada.

- Você não percebe? Eu sou você, e a Rach é o Kurt! É tão óbvio! – Disse soltando mais uma gargalhada alta. – Seria trágico se não fosse tão cômico!

Sam sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Vocês duas realmente se merecem... Foi exatamente o que ela me falou! – Fechei o rosto instantaneamente e o olhei confusa. – Eu dei uma carona pra Rach, e ela me contou sobre vocês. Obviamente o Kurt já havia contado, mas foi interessante saber a história pelo lado dela. Ela é bem dramática...

- Você sabe onde ela mora? – Disse ignorando o comentário sobre a personalidade dela.

- Bom agora eu sei. Porque, quer que eu te leve lá? – Ele disse sorrindo sacana.

- Diabos! Ela te contou tudo foi? Ela falou do sexo também? – Eu fui até ele e empurrei seu tórax, constrangida. – Não! Não quero que você me leve lá, não vou te dar prazer de saber quando eu vou fazer sexo com ela, seu pervertido!

- Ah! Então você está pretendendo fazer de novo dona Quinn Fabray! – Ele se jogou na minha cama, e dessa vez eu estava feliz que ele estava ali, era bom ter alguém com quem conversar sobre Rachel... E nada melhor do que o meu ex namorado gay pra falar sobre isso não é? Deitei-me do lado dele e segurei sua mão apertando com força.

Eu tinha medo, isso era óbvio. Eu tinha medo do que as pessoas iam falar. Assumir minha amizade com a Rachel parecia o mais certo, minha amizade... Mas... O que iriam falar, agora que eu tinha terminado com Sam, e estava me assumindo amiga da maior loser da escola? Eu deveria fazer isso? Acho que eu estava apertando a mão de Sam demasiado forte, pois ele olhou pra mim preocupado.

- Q, se você quiser a gente mantém as aparências até você achar que está pronta. – Ele sorriu pra mim conformado. Não era aquilo que eu queria, prender ele a mim, de uma maneira ou outra. Já que eu também me sentia presa a ele. Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Eu tinha de enfrentar aquelas pessoas. Minha vida não estava na escola e eu poderia muito bem passar por isso. Mr. Schue dissera uma vez, que eu tinha _feito _as pessoas se moverem. Se eu já conseguia uma vez, conseguiria de novo.

- Eu já decidi o que eu vou fazer. Não precisa se preocupar. – Pisquei um olho pra ele que respirou mais aliviado e se levantou da cama. – Já vai?

- Ah eu preciso contar pro beb... Er... Pro Kurt! A novidade. – Eu soltei uma gargalhada enquanto rolava na cama. – Hey! Não zoa... Ele me chama de bebê também ok? – Eu limpei as lágrimas que agora escorriam dos meus olhos de tanto rir e me recompus me sentando e o olhando ainda divertida. – Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça! Amanhã vai ter uma apresentação amadora de um musical... Acho que chama O Despertar da Primavera, ou algo assim, lá em Delphos, eu vou com o Kurt, se você quiser pode levar a Rachel, do jeito que os dois são com musical... Eu ouvi dizer que os atores cantam bem, quem sabe a gente não pega alguma inspiração pras Regionais não é? – Ele falou tudo tão rápido e sem intervalos muito longos, que me lembrou vagamente o modo como Rachel conversava.

Daquele jeito falando sem parar e não dando espaço pra você respirar entre uma idéia e outra. – Vou ligar pra ela... – Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo em meu rosto pouco antes de ir em direção a porta. – Ah.. Sam! – Ele virou o olha pra mim. – Brigada viu? – O meu ex namorado sorriu e saiu pela porta me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos. E o cheiro dela no meu quarto.

- / -

_Quando Sam entrou no carro, Rachel não tinha idéia nenhuma do que inventar pra falar pra ele. Não fazia idéia do que falaria pra justificar sua estadia ali até mais tarde, afinal se fosse somente o suéter ela já teria ido embora, e a garota tinha quase certeza que não tinha disfarçado a cara de surpresa ao ver Kurt e Sam ali._

_ - Não era desse jeito que eu esperava que você descobrisse. – Ele cortou os pensamentos dela. A diva o olhou confusa. – Rachel eu sou jogador de futebol americano, e mais de uma vez jogo como Quarteback, eu sou treinado pra ter percepção do que acontece a minha volta, e digamos que você não é o ser mais discreto do mundo. Apesar da sua altura._

_ Ela fez uma cara indignada e depois riu. Não havia se sentido ofendida pelo modo como Sam falava. Ele era um bom garoto e ela gostava dele afinal de tudo. Seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta dolorosa e Sam virou para o volante ligando o carro._

_ - Tem algo te perturbando Rachel? É o fato de eu ser gay?_

_ - Não! Não tem nem porque, eu tenho dois pais, lembra? – A menina sorriu tristemente. – Eu venho te enganando. É isso... – A menina fechou os olhos esperando que o garoto gritasse com ela._

_ - Qual a razão de você dizer isso?_

_ - Eu... Sam, você lembra quando você disse que eu sou o mais próxima de uma amiga que você tem? – Ele confirmou com a cabeça enquanto continuava a dirigir. – Então... Eu tenho você como amigo também... E eu não acho justo que você não saiba, assim como não é justo que a Quinn não saiba de você, mas é pura hipocrisia eu te achar errado se eu estou saindo com a tua namorada. – Ele não parou o carro bruscamente, não fez nenhum movimento com intenção de atingir a garota, e ela teve certeza que viu um sorriso de formar no rosto do garoto._

_ - E quando foi que isso começou? – Ele disse calmamente enquanto fazia uma curva pra entrar no meu bairro._

_ - Foi nas Seletivas, depois que a gente ganhou... Como você sabe o bairro que eu moro? – Ela o indagou curiosa._

_ - Tem no seu perfil do Myspace. Qual a rua?_

_ Rachel deus as cordenadas pro garoto e assim que eles pararam em frente a casa dela. Branca com um telhado vermelho e um lindo jardim na frente. Ele se virou pra ela ainda com um sorriso na cara e falou na maior calma possível._

_ - Se você quiser contar eu estou aqui como seu amigo._

_ Era o que ela precisava. Tudo que ela queria era alguém pra despejar todas as informações que tinha sobre o relacionamento dela com Quinn._

- / -

Peguei o meu celular depois de tomar um devido banho e deitei na cama digitando o numero de Rachel na tela. Eu precisava falar com ela, e como mamãe ainda não havia voltado do trabalho era o momento perfeito. Chamou uma. Duas. Três. Quatro. Cinco. "Magnífico dia pra ligar pra uma estrela, mas no momento essa diva não pode atender por motivos artísticos, deixe sua mensagem após o Bip em dó menor. Biiiiiip" Soltei uma gargalhada ao escutar a caixa postal de Rachel, era bem a cara dela. Desliguei o telefone e liguei mais uma vez, não custava tentar. No mínimo eu escutaria a voz dela dizendo aquelas frases novamente.

- Pronto. - Uma voz masculina atendeu ao telefone e eu segurei a respiração assustada. – Alô? – A voz insistiu. Vamos Quinn, fale algo! – Tem alguém ai do outro lado?

- Sim. – Foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar de imediato. Isso pareceu até meio burro de se dizer, mas é assustador você ligar pro celular de alguém e o pai dessa pessoa atender. – Ahn... Senhor Berry?

- Que eu saiba tem dois desses aqui em casa, mas você ligou pra Senhorita Berry não é? – Ele falou com a voz leve. Não tinha nada de assustador nele e eu consegui sorrir do outro lado da linha.

- Sim, sim! Eu poderia falar com a Rachel?

- Ela está fazendo os exercícios vocais dela, mas você quer que eu deixe recado? – Agora eu conseguia escutar ao fundo um "Pergunta se é ela mesma, Hiram!" impacientemente irritante do mesmo modo que a filha.

- Sim, avise que Quinn Fabray ligou, melhor, eu retorno a ligação em quinze minutos.

- Oh, sim Srta. Fabray, eu avisarei ela de qualquer jeito. – E a voz no fundo soltou um "Eu não acredito nisso." Ao escutar meu nome. – E perdoe meu marido, ele está um pouco exaltado com o fato de alguém que não seja o Sr. Hudson ligando pra nossa filha. - "Eu to exaltado é com o fato de uma GAROTA ligar pra nossa Fadinha." Eu tive de me segurar para não rir. – Ok, Leroy, por favor, me deixe desligar o telefone antes de começar a comentar! Desculpe novamente Srta. Fabray.

- Pode me chamar de Quinn, Sr. Berry, e não se preocupe, eu não ligo pros comentários do seu marido. Até mais, e desculpa pelo incomodo.

- De jeito nenhum, pode ligar a hora que quiser. Até mais.

E ele desligou o telefone. Ok. Primeira conversa com seu futuro sogro, saíra bem, eles pareciam simpáticos, e Leroy era claramente o mais animado dos dois. Não era muito agradável, porém fazer aquilo com apenas uma toalha enrolada no corpo. Joguei a mesma no chão e fui vestir um pijama. Os cabelos já estavam quase secos e quando eu me sentei na cama para penteá-los não haviam se passado nem cinco minutos quando meu celular tocou e o nome e – depois da nossa pequena aventura na qual eu conseguira tirar uma foto dela sorrindo na minha cama - o rosto de Rachel piscar na tela. Atendi sorridente.

- Eles não falaram nada demais não é? Meu pai foi bonzinho? Ele costuma ser tão malvado com os meus namorados! E Papai? Falou muitas coisas? Ah! Eu não devia ter deixado o celular aqui! Me desculpe Q. Eu não queria fazer você passar por isso….

- Calma Rach! Correu tudo bem, mas pera ai, seu pais sabem que eu sou tua namorada?

- Você é minha namorada? – Ela disse com um tom um tanto sedutor na voz. Não consegui conter o sorriso.

- Responda minha pergunta antes, Srta Berry!

- Não, não sabem, mas meu Pai tem faro pra essas coisas, ele sempre percebe, e como papai vai na dele... E você vai responder a minha agora?

- Na verdade eu irei te fazer outra pergunta. Amanhã, em Delphos, bem, o Sam veio aqui em casa depois de te deixar ai na sua e – Ela me interrompeu imediatamente falando com um tom desesperado.

- Ah Quinn! Não fica brava comigo, eu contei pra ele, mas ele tinha me contado algo muito importante, e ah – Comecei a rir do outro lado da linha.

- Céus! Como você é perfeita pro drama, Fadinha! – Eu ri um pouco mais ao soltar o apelido que ela tinha em casa.

- Ah não! Ele não fez isso! PAPAAAAAI EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE O SENHOR FEZ ISSO! – Ela gritou do outro lado e eu deitei na cama com a mão na barriga de tanto rir.

- Rachel! Rachel! – Ela agora choramingava possivelmente para Hiram sobre como Leroy a havia deixado embaraçada diante da situação. – Rachel me escuta, por favor – Ela parou de falar imediatamente. O que era uma novidade, e pôs-se a me escutar. – Amanhã em Delphos terá uma apresentação amadora de O Despertar da Primavera, é um music...

- Um musical que conta como a Alemanha do século passado repreendia seus jovens e não os deixavam livres pra ter as experiências que eles deveriam ter, e por outro lado não os preparavam para quando essa experiência viesse, de modo que eles só sabiam expressar seus sentimentos em músicas tocadas na mente deles! – Ok, quem precisa de Google quando se tem Rachel Berry?

- Você gostaria de ir comigo? E Sam e Kurt? – Perguntei já sabendo a resposta dela.

- Se eu gostaria? EU AMARIA! Ahh, Quinnie! Eu preciso ir dormir! Meu sono precisa ser regulado mais severamente nos fins de semana se não eu me perco assistindo My Fair Lady ou Funny Girl e vou dormir tarde demais! Tudo bem?

- Claro! Boa noite, Rach! – Eu mandei um beijo pelo telefone. Ela riu e mandou outro.

- Boa noite, Q.

=\\=

- Wendla foi PERFEITA! O que era a voz daquela menina, a intensidade dela na música, me lembrou você nos palcos, Rachel.

- Eu me sinto honrada ao escutar isso, porque uau, eu não gosto de admitir mas a atriz realmente tinha uma voz maravilhosa, mas eu não acho que se cmpare ao conjunto inteiro que era o ator do Moritz! Essas pessoas deviam estar em New York fazendo a vida! – Rachel gesticulava enquanto conversava animadamente com Kurt enquanto eu e Sam acompanhávamos os dois com o olhar um pouco mais atrás.

- Eu fiquei impressionado com o Moritz, eu não daria nada pra um garoto daquele tamanho! Ele é o mais novo do elenco não é? Foi o que falaram depois...

- Sim sim, ele tem quinze ano só! – Os atores haviam feito um pequeno bate papo após a peça, onde respondiam as perguntar do público e contavam um pouco mais sobre o grupo e sobre a montagem da peça. Os dois continuaram a despejar comentários sobre como uma peça amadora poderia ser tão boa e eu me virei pra Sam que tinha os olhos atentos em Kurt.

- Eles realmente gostaram não é? – Perguntei avistando o carro no estacionamento, exatamente onde Sam havia deixado.

- Ahh, falar isso é pouco até, mas foi realmente uma peça muito boa, não me arrependo de ter vindo. E as músicas sã pegajosas, eu to com "Blah blah blah blah blah" ressoando na minha cabeça até agora. – Ele apertou o alarme do carro e eu ri, Totally Fucked tinha sido minha musica preferida também.

- É que você não viu as expressões na cara da Rach, estavam impagáveis! Kurt. – Eu me dirigi ao garoto que agora dava pulinhos animados. – Você quer ir atrás com a Rachel?

- Nah... O Sam não sabe o caminho devolta direito, e o GPS dele está enganando ele ultimamente. Eu e a Rach conversaremos pelo AIM...

- Você vai me adicionar? Uau, hoje realmente teve um progresso na nossa amizade! – Ela abriu a porta de trás do carro e olhou pra Kurt esperançosa.

- Se você começar com comentários do gênero eu mudo de idéia. – E soltou uma gargalhada que contagiou a todos, agora já dentro do carro. Sam ligou o carro e assim que saiu do estacionamento ligou o rádio.

E a melodia da música que tocou incendiou o meu peito.

- EU AMO ESSA MÚSICA! – Dissemos eu e o loiro ao mesmo tempo!

Sam gargalhou e fez um leve batuque no colante antes de começar a cantarolar.

**Give me more love than I've ever had,**

**Make it a****ll better when I'm feeling sad,**

**Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.**

Eu segurei a mão de Rachel enquanto a musica continuava e agora minha voz se juntava a de Sam.

**Make it feel good when I hurt so bad,**

**Barely gettin' mad,**

**I'm so glad I found you.**

**I love being around you.**

Eu pisquei pra ela, a fazendo corar um pouco. Eu achava a letra daquela música muito fofa, e era bem o que eu sentia no momento... Não podia estar um clima melhor no carro.

**You make it easy,**

**As easy as 1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 4.**

Sam resolveu fazer a segunda voz da música e eu aumentei um pouco mais o volume da minha voz.

**There's only 1 thing,**** (one)**

**2 do (two) , 3 words, (three)**

**4 you. (four)**

**I love you (I love you)**

**There's only 1 way, (one)**

**2 say (two) those 3 words (three)**

**That's what I'll do.**** (four)**

Eu olhei pra Rachel e mexi os lábios sem emitir som nenhum.

**I lov****e you**

= / =

Sim eu tenho noção que foi a primeira vez que eu falei aquilo pra Rachel. Pela primeira vez eu havia admitido que tinha sentimentos por ela. E quando Nós a deixamos em casa – nós, eu e Sam, pois já havíamos deixado Kurt. - Eu senti uma sensação boa ao dar-lhe um selinho antes dela sair do carro, devidamente insufilmado, devo ressaltar. E quando cheguei em casa. Bem.

Eu estava pisando em nuvens. Cantarolei até a cozinha e peguei uma maça na fruteira. As caras de Rachel durante a peça haviam sido maravilhosas! O modo como ela apertava minha mão, mexia os lábios com as canções, até mesmo as lágrimas no fim do espetáculo. Tudo tinha mexido comido. Eu não sei como consegui passar anos torturando era, simplesmente por torturar. Nunca teve nada por trás, nenhum [odio, nenhum rancor, vingança, paixão, nada. Desde a primeira vez que eu a escolhi como alvo aleatório. Nada. Eu não sentia nem prazer naquilo.

Minha vida era tão vazia a ponto de eu me recusar a achar um novo alvo para atormentar, fazendo a minha pequena Rach sofrer todos aqueles slushies na cara, e os apelidos, e tudo mais que eu fiz pra ela.

E agora tudo que eu queria era me redimir. Era chegar segunda-feira e dar um abraço nela na frente de todo mundo. Era chamar ela de Rachel no corredor sem ninguém me olhar estranho. Era cantar uma musica com ela no Glee! Uma música! Mas qual?

Antes que eu pudesse pensar nisso minha mãe entrou em casa falando com alguém, provavelmente pelo celular.

- Aberrações, são isso que eles são. Aberrações! Imagina. - De quem ela estava falando? - Eu tenho dó é da filha deles, aquela menina com o nariz estranho. Rachel não é? Imagina ser criada por dois homens. - Meu coração gelou ao escutar o nome de Rachel, era dos pais dela que minha mãe falava. - Falta um tato, uma presença feminina, tenho certeza que ela vai ser lésbica quando crescer, tadinha, se ao menos ela fosse a igreja como a minha Quinn... - Respirei fundo. O que minha mãe estava falando? Porque de repente ela tinha entrado em casa falando mal dos pais de Rachel! - Sim, eu também ficaria decepcionada se fosse minha filha, mas claro que eles vão soltar fogos de artifícios, é isso que eles querem, infestar o mundo de aberrações. - Aberração... Era isso que eu era pra minha mãe? Ela entrou na cozinha e me viu ali parada, com a maça caida do lado e provavelmente pálida. - Só um minuto, Quinn querida! Você está bem?

Sai correndo para o meu quarto e tranquei a porta ante de cair na cama chorando. Eu não podia fazer aquilo. Não podia decepcionar minha mãe daquele jeito.

= / =

O teatro havia sigo magnifico! A intensidade como eles viveram aquela peça ainda estava me tocando, e bem, já era segunda, e eu ainda estava cantarolando "My junk is you" enquanto caminhava até a escola. Era uma longa caminhada, mas hoje eu estava animada. Quinn havia dito que me amava. Por uma música, sim, mas tinhamodo melhor de fazer isso?

Cheguei na escola, vestida com minha melhor roupa. Uma saia rodada preta com uma fivela de estrela e uma blusa de mangas compridas vermelho escuro, lisa, assim como a meia e a sapatilha. Fui em direção a Kurt e o comprimentei, assim como Mercedes que estava ao seu lado.

- Sem estampas de animais hoje? Deve ser uma ocasião especial. - Kurt analisou minha roupa. - Mesmo estilo século passado, porém. - Dei-lhe um tapa no braço rindo e os dois riram junto comigo. Era meu estilo ué.

- Eu não vou divagar sobre minhas influencias vestuais com você. Hà quem goste.

Por falar nisso. - Mercedes piscou pra mim e eu me virei para ver Quinn vindo em minha direção, no habitual uniforme das Cherrios. Abri um sorriso imenso esperei até que ela parasse na minha frente. Seria aquele o momento, em que ela dmitiria pra escola inteira que ao menos minha amiga era?

- Berry. - Meu coração gelou. Ela não me chamava de Berry. - Eu quero que você se afaste de mim. Isso vale pra qualquer coisa que nós já tivemos, amizade, inimizade, o que seja. Simplesmente me ignore pois é o que eu vou fazer com você. - Aquela não era Quinn. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e sai correndo para o banheiro a tempo de escutar Kurt e Mercedes gritarem nervosos com ela.

Tudo parecia tão ensaiado, tão frio, e distante... Não era possível que em um dia tudo tinha mudado. No sábado a noite antes de me deixar em casa ela havia me dito coisastão bonitas. Tinha cantado pra mim, segurou minha mão a peça inteira, e agora ela chegava assim e me destratava, como se eu fosse uma qualquer. Nem isso. Ela iria me ignorar, não ia se dar ao trabalho nem de me humilhar.

Meu mundo tinha desmoronado. Porque aquilo estava acontecendo?

= / =

Passaram-se dois dias, e eu não fui pra escola. Disse aos meus pais que estava doente, e relamente estava. Eu não suportaria que a Quinn me ignorasse, não depois de tudo que nos tinhamos vivido. Kurt, Mercedes não paravam de mandar mensagens, mas eu não tinha forças pra responder nenhuma. Eu não tinha vontade nem de cantar. Tudo que eu conseguia fazer é sentar e escutar The Pierces – Three Wishes no repeat do meu som.

**We'd be so less fragile  
If we're made from metal  
And our hearts from iron  
And our minds from steel  
And if we built an army  
Full of tender bodies  
Could we love each other  
Would we stop to feel**

**And you want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away**

Ela não me amava, era tudo um plano diabólico pra me matar, me fazer sofrer aos poucos pra morrer de desgosto da vida. Sentei na cama ao lado do meu panda de pelúcia e fiquei olhando ele desolada.

Eu havia levado ele pra escola dois dias atrás, e eu ia dar ele pra Quinn colocar um pouco de vida naquele quarto dela. E agora ela não dava vida nem ao meu. O abracei e desandei a chorar novamente deitada na minha cama.

Fadinha, tem um mocinho na porta querendo falar com você – Papai entrou no meu quarto e se sentou do lado da minha cama passando a mão nos meus cabelos. - Vamos, fadinha, fala com ele... - E o modo como ele falava isso só me doía mais.

Não quero, papai, não quero ver ninguém. - Escondi o rosto no travesseiro.

Filha... Volta a brilhar pra nós, meu amor, eu sinto sua falta. - Meu pai era quem falava agora. - Eu deixei o seu amigo entrar ele está no escritório te esperando. Lave o rosto e vá falar com ele.

Mas pai, eu não quero ver ninguém... Muito menos o Kurt! - Me sentei na cama revoltosa e com o rosto possivelmente inchado.

Oh não! Não é o Sr Hummel que está ai. - Papai sorriu e passou as mãos nos meus cabelos de novo. - Embora a aura gay desse que está ai talvez seja maior que a do Kurt. O nome dele é... Como é mesmo querido?

Evans, Sam Evans.

Levantei os olhos e respirei fundo. Sam estava aqui? Eu não poderia ignora-lo, não quando eu era a única amizade que ele possuia. Fui até o banheiro arrastando os pés e ajeitei meu rosto antes de ir para o escritório. De pantufas, pijama e olheiras. Quando cheguei ele estava sentado na cadeira de frente pra janela observando calmamente as folhas.

Sam... - Ele se virou quase que imediatamente pra mim e me apertou em um abraço do qual eu pensei que não fosse sair viva. Ele irradiava energia. Boa. E aquilo me confortou de certa forma, sabe que havia alguém que não fosse meus pais, que gostasse de mim daquele jeito.

Pequena! Não fica assim, eu descobri tudo! A Quinn te ama, pequena! Ela te ama sim. - Levantei os olhos pra ele e senti eles se encherem de lágrimas de novo, era mentira dele. - Não chora! Pelo amor de Aslam, não chora!

Mas é mentira, Sam, ela não me ama, ela me enganou, me torturou e quer que eu morra! - Ele revirou os olhos e continuou abraçado a mim.

Muito pelo contrário, ela está é com medo Rachel! Foi a mãe dela! Parece que ela viu seus pais no mercado e chegou em casa falando atrocidades sobre. - Parei de respirar po um instante. No quarto a melodia de Three Wishes começava a tocar de novo e eu respirei fundo antes de falar.

Ela... Ela tá com medo?

Sim! Você precisa ser forte por ela Rachel... Mas eu acho que vai demorar um pouco pra ela se aceitar e entender isso...

Minha mente deu um estalo e eu apertei Sam contra o corpo mais uma vez. - Você me deve um dueto não é?

Ele sorriu. Rachel Berry estava de volta.

= / =

Quando eu cheguei da escola pareciam que todos os olhares eram dedicados a mim. Eu sei, deveria estar com um rosto horrivel, e eu não tinha dado muitas indicações de qual era o motivo pra estar mais pálida e quieta do que o normal. Passei as aulas apenas me concentrando na minha tarefa, e tentei seguir o "conselho" de Quinn e a ignorar. Era quinta-feira e eu e Sam haviamos passado a tarde anterior inteira ensaiando amúsica que eu queria cantar pra ela. Quando por mim chegou a reunião do Glee Club eu tomei a frente, lembrando-me um pouco a velha Rachel.

Mr. Schue, eu sei que o Sam já fez a performance dele sobre sentimentos, mas eu pedi para ele me ajudar nessa musica, que representa exatamente o que eu estou sentindo no momento. Então se o senhor não se incomodar, eu irei chama-lo aqui na frente.

O professor acenou com a cabeça e Sam começou a dedilhar o violão enquanto eu cantava olhando especialmente pra Quinn, que parecia não saber da minha existencia alí.

**Take time to realize  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on me**

**Take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
Well didn't I, didn't I tell you**

**But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you **

Fui até ela e circulei enquanto cantava. Sim eu estava declarando meu amor alí pra ela, na frente de todo mundo.

**If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now **

Voltei até o meio da sala e me posicionei ao lado de Sam novamente, que agora contava com o acompanhamento da bateria e do piano do clube.

**Take time to realize  
Oh oh, I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you  
But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you**

**If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, but**

Girei em volta do piano uma vez ou outra, passei pelo Mr. Schue e baguncei seu cabelo antes de sentar ao lado de Quinn para continuar a música.

**It's not the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it too  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way  
It could be the same for you**

**If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other**

Fui até Sam e finalizei a música de frente pra ele.

**Missed out on each other now owa, owa ohh  
Realize  
Realize **

No meio dos aplausos Quinn se levantou e foi embora da sala. E eu tenho quase certeza que os olhos dela estavam marejados. Assim como os meus.

* * *

**N/A: **Prontoo! As músicas do cap são, 1 2 3 4 do Plain White T'd em homenagem a minha queria Mahris que não desistiu da fic *-*! Three Wishes do The Pierces, pra minha leitora honorária que é a Tia *-*! E Realize da Colbie Cailat *-*

Essa fase passa, relaxa, mas é importante pra fic. E obrigado por não desistirem de MIM! É por vocÊs me cobrarem que eu continuo viu?

E perdoem os erros, é que não me deixaram revisar direito...


	11. Dear Diary

**N/A= **Bom peeps! QUASE que esse num sai! Tinha perdido meu pendriver com ele todinho dentro, mas ai eu achei! Dentro da minha machila .-.

Esse Cap apresenta uma abordagem diferente. Eu fiz ele como o diário da Quinn, e sem POV no fim. ELe foi narrado como são narradas as lembranças, em terceira pessoa. Espero que gostem... e não estranhem o rumo que tá tomando, é que eu achei que precisava resolver essas questões logo antes das Regionais! QUe são o prox cap! E eu queria realmente agradecer os Reviews, eles realmente fazem meu dia! Se você quiserem sugerir músicas, eu tbm nao ligo, pq o que mais me prende de inspiração são elas.

Enfim, ao cap!

* * *

"Querido Diário,

Pra começo de conversa eu não deveria nem estar escrevendo você... Primeiro. É ridículo que uma garota, da minha idade, escreva um diário. Segundo. Diários são pra pessoas inseguras. Terceiro. Eu tenho certeza que ela tem um.

O que acontece é que eu liguei pra Frannie, e ela me disse que se eu não podia falar pra ela, nem pra mamãe, o melhor era que desabafasse escrevendo. E ai eu te comprei.

Então lá vou eu, desabafar né?

Eu nem sei como começar isso. Te contar a história toda parece uma ilusão. Digo, ela já ta na minha cabeça, e eu não estou escrevendo pra que ninguém leia...

Eu já não tenho mais nem noção do tempo que faz... Eu só sei que há exatos 34 dias, sete horas e vinte e dois minutos que eu não beijo os lábios de Rachel.

Sim, eu estou contando.

E isso está me deixando louca! Não era pra ela importar tanto pra mim... Acontece que nesse dia eu decidi que a amava.

Decidi não, eu aceitei. Aceitei que ela tinha conseguido instalar aquele sentimento no meu peito. E eu não quero falar sobre isso... Sobre esse sentimento.

Eu não deveria estar negando ele, deveria?

O "X" da questão é minha mãe. O modo como ela falou, me... Me assustou.

Você consegue imaginar como seria? Ser menosprezada pela minha mãe... De novo.

Eu não sei se eu agüentaria, ou mesmo se eu quero passar por isso de novo...

Ta tudo confuso. Eu sei...

Ainda mais confuso estão esses dias... Rachel cantou Realize pra mim. Da Colbie Cailat... E agora eu não consigo parar de escutar essa mulher cantando... E parece que todas as musicas dela descrevem o meu relacionamento com Rachel.

Aliás, Rachel agora está num relacionamento sério.

De amizade.

Com o meu ex.

Eu deveria me preocupar com isso? Digo, não com ele roubando ela de mim, afinal ele é gay.

E esse é o grande problema, gays tem radar para achar outros gays! E se ele achar uma namorada pra ela? O que eu vou fazer...

Eu não sou lésbica... Eu só gosto dela... Sabe, a Rachel é diferente... Ela é especial...Eu consigo ver porque Finn gosta tanto dela. É gostoso estar na presença dela... Falar com ela, beijar aquela boca tão cheia de expressão...

Por falar no babaca do Hudson, ele percebeu o que a música dela significava... Aliás todo o Glee Club percebeu... E eu tenho de me agradecer internamente por eles serem meus amigos, querendo ou não, eles poderiam muito bem arruinar minha vida no colégio.

Até mesmo Santana veio falar comigo. Óbvio que a conversa foi regada de comentários sarcásticos e ofensivos de varias maneiras diferentes, mas no fundo eu percebi que ela me apoiava. Do jeito dela. Eu tenho quase certeza que eu ouvi um "Se for pra ficar com alguém que seja aquela anã prepotente e não a minha Britt" quando ela estava indo embora. Eu acho que ela nem sabe o que prepotente significa.

Mr. Schue decidiu como faremos as Regionais!

Sem tanta originalidade devido ao ultimo fiasco, resolveu que o dueto principal seria de Finn e Rachel, como o usual. Porém o solo seria de Sam, com ajuda minha e de Santana.

Sam ficou muito feliz, eu sei o quão magoado ele ficou com o caso "Time of My Life"

Só que provavelmente foi isso que o fez se aproximar de Kurt... E isso me deu a Rachel...

Me deu a Rachel... Ela era tão minha.. desde aquele momento, se eu pensar agora, ela sempre foi minha...

Então começamos a ensaiar. E muito. Mr Schue optou por uma set list variada, onde ele queria aproveitar o que pudesse, e o solo seria de Sam cantando Kiss From a Rose.

Gay.

Arg! Quantas vezes eu já escrevi a palavra gay aqui? Se alguém ler isso...

Ninguém vai ler isso! Eu deveria botar fogo nisso depois de escrever. O solo está uma maravilha. O dueto Finn/Rachel está muito bonito, o numero de dança de Mike, o pequeno solo de Kurt, e eu e Sant estávamos bem sintonizadas. Seria um numero maior do que estávamos acostumados, mas valeria a pena.

Eu queria poder discutir isso com ela... Falar das músicas, da opnião dela sobre o modo como eu estava cantando, se ela estava se dando bem com o Finn, se ele tinha tentado seduzir ela de novo.

Se ela queria ser minha namorada.

Eu queria que ela fosse minha namorada. Maldita criação cristã! Eu poderia ser judia... Não! Eu não conseguiria abrir mão do meu bacon de manhã... Será que se eu casasse com a Rachel ela deixaria eu comer bacon de manhã?

CÉUS, QUINN FABRAY VOCÊ NÃO VAI CASAR COM A BERRY.

Berry, Berry, berry, blueberry, strawberry, strawberry fields forever… Beatles… Vontade de cantar Beatles pra ela…

Chega.

Chega de escrever nesse diário ridículo. Vou escutar meu IPOD.

Ps: Maldito IPOD que tocou Kiss Me como primeira música.

Eu amo aquela coisa, senhor, como pode?

Minha mãe vai me matar."

Ps²: Eu te odeio, Diário, te odeio!

EU odeio o fato que minha cabeça está explodindo por causa das coisas que eu escrevi aqui.

Não devia ter feito isso."

Ps³: Eu preciso reconquistar ela."

Ps[n+1]: É bom que eu tenha alguma idéia boa, se não eu vou te queimar.

Sendo [n] = Número anterior

Eu preciso estudar. Damn it!"

"Diário,

Eu deveria te dar um nome? Não né? Tanto faz.. Eu to nervosa! Muito nervosa.. Agora pouco eu estava andando pelo corredor quando eu me deparei com uma cena que fez meu coração dar um pulo.

Primeiro eu preciso dizer o quão desgostosa eu ando com o Finn. Ele costumava ser um rapaz agradável, no momento ele está insuportável. Só que parece que a Rachel não percebeu isso... Ela deveria perceber que ele vai prendê-la em Lima pro resto da vida, e parar de dar atenção a ele.

Não que eles estejam namorando.

Bom, não sei...

Já que ontem, Diário, ontem eu os vi se beijando.

E aquilo me fez ter um remember do meu ano grávida, pois eu fui imediatamente para o banheiro vomitar. E lá se foi todo meu café da manhã.

Eu não creio que ela fez isso... Não depois de tudo que ela cantou, e disse pra mim. Eu deveria importar mais ao é mesmo? Porque, raios, ela beijou o babaca do Finn? Justo ele! Ah que ódio! Ele poderia EXPLODIR!

Preciso ir a aula de álgebra. É isso."

"E ae diário?

Ok, hoje teve ensaio do Glee clube! E adivinha, aquela cena que eu vi hoje mais cedo? NÃO SIGNIFICOU NADA! Não pra ela.

Quando eu cheguei na sala do coral os dois estavam tendo uma discussão homérica, e Sam, inclusive se levantou e foi peitar Finn pelo modo como ele estava tratando a Rachel. Eu só faltei sair ando pulinhos de alegria do local, mas eu não posso, preciso me controlar. Eu ainda não sei o que fazer, e Rachel evita me olhar, ela realmente está seguindo ao pé da letra o que eu falei sobre me ignorar.

Bem, isso não tem importância, pois eu estou feliz só pelo fato dela ter colocado aquele babaca do Hudson no lugar dele.

That girl is mine!

Ps¹= Eu imaginei eu e Finn fazendo aquele dueto que a Sam e a Cedes fizeram ano passado. Bizarro."

"Diário,

Finn veio falar comigo. Isso foi assustador. Ele falou um monte de coisas que não merecem ser citadas, mas eu posso dizer que ele está magoado, mais com ele e com o fracasso que tem sido os últimos relacionamentos dele do que com Rachel. Bom mesmo. Ele veio pedir pra eu voltar pra ela... Eu não soube o que responder. Digo, ele disse que se eu posso fazê-la feliz é pra ir fundo nisso!

Eu queria que fosse fácil desse jeito..

Minha mãe era o problema. EU ainda não tinha conversado com ela sobre isso. Por falar nisso, Sam e Kurt se assumiram como um casal.

A escola inteira ainda está tentando lidar com isso. Porém Kurt parece muito mais protegido andando com Sam do lado dele, e eu não vejo Dave o importunando mais. Pelo contrário ele parece extremamente deprimido com essa notícia. Os pais de Sam aceitaram numa boa, a vida dele tá sendo muito mais fácil que a minha, e eu o invejo por isso.

Mr. Schuester pareceu bem chocado com a notícia, mas ele não percebe nada no final das contas, tadinho. Mulher conseguiu engana-lo fingindo uma gravidz por meses, quer dizer, ele não é o mais brilhante dos seres...

Gravidez... EU fico pensando como Beth está nesse momento, as vezes eu me pergunto se não seria mais fácil conversar com ela do que com você. Sabe, ela ao menos esboçaria uma reação...

Eu já to imaginando como seria conversar com um BEBE, eu preciso seriamente dormir.

Droga, não estudei de novo. Essa garota tira meu eixo.

Ps¹= São 3:45 da madrugada. E eu ainda não dormi. Decidi.

As regionais são em três dias. Vou ficar com ela. Antes preciso conversar com minha mãe."

Quinn se levantou e fechou o caderno preto no qual estivera escrevendo e o guardou debaixo do colchão. Tinha decidido e precisava fazer isso agora. E se dirigiu até o quarto de sua mãe. Bateu na porta e não demorou muito até escutar um "Entra" de entro do quarto, e observou a mãe sentada na cama lendo um livro. Sabia que desde que o pai saíra de casa a mãe tinha insônia, e aquilo cortou o coração da garota.

Não queria magoar mais ela, mas era justo ter a sua filha debaixo do seu teto mentindo pra você? Se sentou na beirada da cama e a mãe tirou os óculos a observando com o livro já fechado.

- Diga, Quinn. – Ela estava séria, e isso fez o corpo da menina gelar. – O que você precisa?

- Mãe, eu quero ser sincera com você. – A mulher fez um sinal para que ela continuasse com a cabeça. – Eu escutei a sua conversa no telefone a um tempo atrás, com alguma amiga sua falando sobre os Srs. Berry. – Ela pode ver a mãe engolir seco ainda sem falar nada. – Mãe eu virei amiga da filha deles, Rachel.

- Quinn...

- Mãe, eu me apaixonei por ela. – Judy se levantou da cama passando a mão sobre os cabelos claramente agoniada. – Mãe, eu não planejei isso!

- Onde eu errei? Onde foi que eu errei, meu Deus? – Ela falava mais pra si mesma do que com a filha.

- Você não errou mãe! Eu tentei lutar contra isso, de fato estou a um mês ignorando a Rachel, mas esse sentimento não diminui mãe, ele só cresce! Eu não sei se vai durar pra sempre, mas no momento ele está aqui!

- E o que você quer? Ein, garota? Uma autorização pra viver sua pequena aventura e depois que se cansar daquela criatura que as duas aberrações chamam de filha você volta correndo pra casa? POIS NÃO É ISSO QUE VOCÊ VAI TER!

- MÃE! EU NÃO ESTOU PEDINDO NADA PRA VOCÊ!

- AH VOCÊ ESTÁ SIM, VOCÊ ESTÁ PEDINDO PRA EU TE DAR AUTORIZAÇÃO PRA FAZER ISSO!

- Você... Mãe, eu preciso de você agora! Eu estou confusa, eu preciso de alguém que me apóie, eu preciso de você, de novo mãe, não me abandona de novo.

Judy engoliu seco mais uma vez e fechou os olhos respirando lentamente. Ficou três minutos andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, a cabeça fervilhando.

- Quinn eu... Eu não aceito isso Quinn, eu não posso aceitar, o que as pessoas diriam de mim na rua? O que diriam de você na rua?

- Não precisa aceitar... Eu não to pedindo isso, eu só queria poder ser sincera com você.

- Desculpa Quinn... Eu... Seu pai me ligou hoje, a namorada dele o largou e ele quer voltar, e eu estou com a cabeça cheia de coisas, e você vem com uma bomba dessas! – A loira mais velha sentou-se na cama novamente desabando a chorar. – Eu não quero que você saia de casa. Eu preciso tanto de você aqui Quinn... Ma eu não posso aceitar isso, se você quiser ficar com ela, eu não quero saber, eu não preciso saber. Eu vou ignorar isso, Quinn, porque vai ser mais fácil pra mim. Pelo menos até eu esfriar minha cabeça.

- Mãe, eu... Desculpa mãe.

- Eu não quis dizer aquilo... Eu não acho os dois uma aberração. De fato Leroy fez faculdade comigo. Nós costumávamos ser bons amigos, eu me afastei dele por causa do seu pai...

- Mãe!

- Eu tenho de manter a minha imagem, filha, eu não tenho mais idade pra me dar o luxo de certas coisas filha.. Eu não quero que você se machuque... Eu não quero que as pessoas te julguem...

- Eu...

- Quinn, termina a escola. Faz uma faculdade, e então saia de Lima, e ai você poderá fazer o que quiser da vida. Que eu invento algo aqui... Mas não faz isso agora... você é uma criança...

- Mãe eu não posso perder ela, não de novo...

- Então o faça como estava fazendo até agora. Escondido. – A loira respirou mais uma vez e limpou as lágrimas mais sérias. – Se quiser assumir uma amizade com ela, eu não ligo. Adoraria ter notícias de Leroy... E se você quiser pode traze-la aqui em casa, mas eu quero que o caso de vocês fique _somente_ entre vocês, entendido? Quem sabe isso não é só uma fase...

- E Frannie?

- Quinn, vai dormir, você tem de descansar, as regionais são esse fim de semana. Eu te amo filha, eu só quero que você não se machuque.

* * *

**N/A= **E agora, maria? Surpresos com a Reação da mãe da QUinn? Foi uma mistura do que foi realmente a reação da minha, com o que eu gostaria que tivesse sido, mais um toque de criatividade xD E pra quem acompanha essa fic vou fazer uma recomendação... Leiam a sextologia Berry-Lopez! Só pesquisar ai no fanfiction, e se você é fããã de Faberry, mesmo, e quer uma história bem escrita, e com atualizações mais frequentes que as minhas (foi mal ^^') leiam O Convite, só pesquisar ae tbm. Beijins!


	12. Somethng

**N/A – **Aeeee vamos as Regionais! Não vou falar muito, nem me explicar pela demora. Espero que vocês gostem. Semana que vem eu tenho um presentinho pra vocês. Esse cap vai ser em dedicação pra Elinne!

* * *

Eu percebi o quanto Kurt estava nervoso. De fato era algo inovador pra ele. Começar a apresentação, quando era tão mais comum nós começarmos com um casal cantando. Tanto eu e o Finn, que não éramos um casal há muito tempo, quanto Sam e Quinn, que igualmente não eram mais um casal.

Fui até ele e ajeitei sua gravata. Os meninos estavam lindos daquele jeito. Vestiam todos uma calça preta, a camisa branca e a gravata borboleta azul marinho. Estavam divinos, e a aliança no dedo de Kurt só deixava seu visual mais bonito ainda.

- Fica calmo, Kurt, vai dar tudo certo! Só respira fundo e arrasa! – Passei a mão em seus cabelos arrumando um fio desalinhado e beijei sua bochecha. Mike chegou logo e se colocou do lado do garoto colocando a mão em seu ombro. Ele e Kurt iriam fazer o numero de abertura, Kurt cantaria a primeira parte de Toy Boy do Mika, e Mike nos deliciaria com sua sempre performática dança.

- Pronto pra dar nosso show? – Disse abrindo um sorriso imenso. Kurt concordou com a cabeça e respirou fundo antes de olhar pra mim e dar uma piscada de olho. – Vai acalmar o teu melhor amigo, que ele veio o caminho todo achando que ia errar a letra. Nós temos alguns minutos ainda.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente e fui correndo pra sala onde Sam estava arrumando seu cabelo quando Finn me parou no meio do caminho. Aquele 1,90 de homem. Eu não estava falando com ele desde que havíamos nos beijado há um tempo atrás.

Beijo que devo dizer que foi a maior idiotice que eu fiz esse ano. Digo, eu não deveria ter beijado ele se não estava mais pretendendo continuar com um relacionamento. Afinal ele me magoou. Eu já havia perdoado, mas foi como eu disse, eu não sentia mais nada por ele. Levantei o rosto e o encarei séria.

- Finn, eu já disse...

- Volta pra ela. – Ele disse sério me fazendo ficar de boca aberta. – Rachel, eu te amo demais pra fazer você sofrer. Eu entendo. Eu sei que eu fui um idiota mentindo pra você... E eu sei que se eu não tivesse feito isso talvez a gente ainda estivesse juntos, e você estaria cantando outra musica comigo, não essa.

- Finn, eu... Eu realmente te amei... E eu acredito que nós poderíamos ser felizes, mas...

- Rachel, eu sei que você me amou, e Deus sabe que eu te amo. Amo o suficiente pra entender que eu te perdi pra ela. E talvez isso seja algo bom. Eu a amei de igual maneira... Eu entendi, Rachel. Eu não quero mais te perder. Então me perdoa por ser um babaca, e me deixa fazer parte da sua vida de novo? – Finn agora segurava minha mão, e eu podia ver tanta verdade em seus olhos que não pude conter as lagrimas. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e o abracei.

- Você sempre vai ser meu primeiro amor, Finn, nada nem ninguém vai mudar quão especial você foi e ainda é pra mim.

- Cahan... Queria atrapalhar o momento não, mas já tá na hora de entrarmos. – Mercedes estava parada com um sorriso no rosto nos olhando. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e nós fomos para o palco.

Era hora do show começar.

= / =

(**N/A** – Eu achei melhor escrever essas partes em terceira pessoa, pra vocês terem uma visão geral do que acontece.)

A luz do palco diminuiu formando apenas dois focos. Um no centro e outro do lado direito do palco. Kurt se posicionou no segundo e Mike já estava parado no outro.

Os primeiros passos se iniciaram com a melodia. E então Kurt harmonizou com a voz.

_I'm a wind-up toy in an up down world_

_If you leave me all alone, I'll make a mess for sure_

_I've a heart of gold and the smallest size_

_Leave me in the dark, you'll never hear me cry_

Brittany agora havia entrado no palco, vestia um vestido azul marinho com uma calça capri preta, uma faixa preta fazia um arco nos cabelos longos da loira. Ela se colocou atrás de Mike e agora acompanhava os movimento do mesmo com o braço. Como uma menina brincando com um boneco.

_More than an illustration_

_Points of articulation_

_Come to life on a brass spring_

_Such a wonderful plaything_

E então a musica foi perdendo a força dando entrada em outra melodia, um tanto quanto diferente. Mike e Brittany se abraçaram e Finn, de trás da cortina que havia no palco começou a cantar.

_Let me hold you_

_For the last time_

_It's the last chance to feel again_

_But you broke me_

_Now I can't feel anything_

Mike se soltou de Britt e passou uma mão pelos cabelos simulando preocupação. E então se abaixou e colocou a mão sobre o peito fazendo movimentos de pulsação enquanto batia o pé no chão.

Rachel começou a parte dela, dando a deixa pra Brittany dançar.

_When I love you_

_Rings so untrue_

_I can't even convince myself_

_When I'm speaking_

_It's the voice of someone else_

A loira colocou as duas mãos na cabeça e girou o corpo no próprio eixo. Virando-se para Mike, passou a mão em seu rosto depositando eu seu tórax, antes de virar o rosto para o lado de onde Rachel entrava no palco agora.

_Oh it tears me up_

_I try to hold on but it hurts too much_

Rachel apontou para Finn que agora entrava no outro canto do palco. Com a luz gradualmente aumentando. O garoto contnuou.

_I try to forgive but it's not enough_

_To make it all okay_

E então os dois começaram a cantar juntos, harmonizando as vozes como sempre. As vozes que combinavam tão bem. Mike e Brittany agora faziam uma coreografia mais detalhada no meio do palco.

_You can't play on broken strings_

_You can't feel anything_

_That your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

A cortina começou a subir e agora todos os membros do Glee Club cantavam juntos com a dupla. Quinn olhava para Rachel que agora se juntava a Finn do outro lado.

_Oh the truth hurts_

_A lie's worse_

_How can I give any more?_

_When I love you a little less than before_

Rachel olhou pra Finn e balançou a cabeça em sinal positive, segurando a mão do mesmo.

_But we're running through the fire_

_When there's nothing left to save_

_It's like chasing the very last train_

_When we both know it's too late_

_Too late_

_You can't play on broken strings_

_You can't feel anything_

_That your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

O coral parou de cantar deixando o final para o par principal. Mike se aproximou de Britt e a abraçou novamente, então grudou sua testa na dela, por um segundo, antes dos dois começarem a se afastar lentamente cada um para seu lugar no grupo.

_Let me hold you_

_For the last time_

_It's the last chance to feel again_

Sam se aprontou para frente do palco, enquanto Rachel e Finn iam para seus lugares e disse orgulhoso no microfone agora colocado no centro. – Senhoras e Senhores. Nós somos o New Directions!

= / =

Nós estávamos andando de um lado para o outro no "camarim". Aquela espera pelos juizes decidirem só me deixava mais nervosa. Logo estaríamos no palco e uma mulher diria se iríamos ou não enfrentar o Vocal Adrenaline nas Nacionais (Aparentemente esse ano decidiram que eles, como campeões do ano passado tinham passe livre para as Nacionais. Enquanto nós mortais tínhamos de passar por todas as eliminatórias.)

A luz piscou três vezes e eu respirei fundo olhando pra todos. Kurt estava sentado no sofá com Sam ao lado dele com os braços atrás de seu ombro. O solo dele, no qual eu e Santana ajudamos, havia feito o publico vibrar, principalmente no ultimo "My power, my pleasure, my pain...". Finn parecia que tinha congelado em um canto e Rachel estava sentada invocando Barbra. Invocando Barbra Streisand. Céus como ela era adorável. Nos levantamos e fomos em direção ao palco. Aqueles poucos metros nunca pareceram tão longos.

Os outros dois corais estavam no palco e nós nos posicionamos no meio. Providencialmente eu fiquei ao lado de Rachel, com Sam do meu outro lado.

- Obrigado. E obrigado a todos os grupos que se apresentaram aqui hoje. Todos nós nos divertimos. Sabe o que também pode nos divertir? Usar dois minutos pra salvar uma vida, através do preenchimento de um cartão de doador de órgãos. Porque nunca é tarde para fazer uma doação. Rufem os tambores, por favor!*

Minha mão involuntariamente, ou voluntariamente procurou a de Rachel, e meu coração se acelerou ao ver que a mesma não ofereceu resistência ao entrelaçar os dedos nos meus.

- Em terceiro lugar. Aural Intensity!

O coral ao lado foi receber o troféu e todos aplaudiram, eu resmunguei ao soltar a mão de Rachel para poder bater palmas também. Após eles saírem o apresentador olhou para nós e o outro coral.

- E o vencedor desse ano é... De LIMA, OHIO, O NEW DIRECTIONS!

E tudo que eu senti foi o abraço de Rachel envolta do meu pescoço, seguido por Sam, e por todos os outros. Nós havíamos ganhado. Iríamos para as Nacionais.

= / =

Estávamos todos no ônibus de volta a Lima, Mr. Schuester estava radiante, e todos faziam festa falando alto. Rachel não havia falado comigo depois do abraço. Acho que se deu conta do que estava fazendo e agora estava sentada ao lado de Finn em um dos bancos de trás, conversando calmamente. Olhei para Puck e fiz um aceno com a cabeça. Ele levantou e pegou seu violão.

- Peço, por favor que vocês façam silencio, pois tem uma pessoa aqui que gostaria de falar... Bem, cantar uma coisa. Quinn? – Ele fez um gesto e eu fui até onde ele estava sentado. Não era exatamente a coisa mais romântica do mundo, mas eu queria fazer aquilo ali, com eles, meus amigos.

- Eu sei que não fui a melhor pessoa do mundo com muitos daqui. Sei também que vocês sabem o que aconteceu entre mim e a Rachel, e se não sabem presumem. Eu pensei muito no ultimo mês. E eu queria que você soubesse de uma coisa. – Rachel olhava pra mim esperançosa e eu pude a ver apertar a mão de Finn confidencialmente, e o garoto piscou o olho pra mim. – Tenho quase certeza que todos aqui conhecem essas duas músicas, mas eu resolvi fazer uma mistura pra expressar tudo que eu sinto. – Puck começou a dedilhar "Something" no violão e eu coloquei a letra de "If I Fell" no ritmo.

_If I fell in love with you_

_Would you promise to be true_

_If I fell in love with you…_

_I don't wanna leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

_Somewhere in her smile she knows_

_That I don't need no other lover_

_Something in her style that shows me_

_If I give my heart to you_

_You know __I must be sure_

_You're asking me will my love grow_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_You stick around now it may show_

_I don't know, I don't know_

Pra finalizar Puck mudou um pouco a batida do violão e eu finalizei.

_So I hope you see that I_

_Would love to love you_

_If I fell in love with you…_

Todos bateram palmas e eu fui em direção a Rachel. Finn se levantou e me deixou sentar em seu lugar. – Eu falei com a minha mãe. – Rachel levantou os olhos pra mim surpresa, ela iria começar a falar mas eu coloquei o dedo em sua boca. – Espera... Não vai ser perfeito Rach... Minha mãe não quer que a gente se assuma, não por enquanto, e eu sei que isso não é o que você quer, mas se você aceitar... Se você quiser, nós podemos ser nós. Simplesmente nós, com os nossos amigos. Sem exibir nosso amor para ninguém que não nos interesse. Eu te quero pra mim Rachel, e se isso significa que eu vou ter de esperar dois anos até a gente sair de Ohio, e eu te acompanhar até New York, eu espero... Mas eu quero saber se você está disposta a esperar Rachel... Se você me aceita assim... Tua amiga, e amante.

- Quinn, eu...

- Eu sei que não é perfeito, não é um conto de fadas, eu não sou o príncipe encantado que você tava esperando, mas eu juro que não vou te magoar nunca mais, que vou te amar e somente a você, e juro que vou te fazer feliz _as long as you're mine_. – Rachel sorriu com minha citação de Wicked. Eu esperei ansiosamente a resposta dela, ao passo que ela se adiantou e grudou os lábios nos meus.

- Se eu te tiver pra mim, não interessa o que eu vou ter de esperar, ou enfrentar. _As long as you're mine_. – E então me beijou mais uma vez.

Não importava o que iria acontecer agora, porque eu sabia que iria dar certo. Rachel era a pessoa certa pra mim.

* * *

**N/A – **E esse foi o fim! Bom, quase. Semana que vem eu postarei o epílogo. MUITO OBRIGADA por me acompanharem, espero que vocês acompanhem a minha próxima fic. The Berry Experience! Vou começar ela logo logo, e PROMETO que tentarei postar todo fim de semana. Enfim o trecho da entrega dos prêmios é sim o mesmo que aparece no capitulo nove, é que eu o acho muito bonito. Beijos e até mais!

Vejo vocês na próxima. E minhas bitch do Achele Lovers. AMO VOCÊS. Bandisapatõas...


	13. E elas viveram felizes para sempre

**N/A – **E aqui está o epílogo! Não sei se era exatamente que vocês esperavam mais eu achei melhor escrever assim, pois de outro jeito já estava me entediando. Como a fic começou com o ponto de vista da Rachel, vou terminar ela com o ponto de vista da Quinn. Espero que vocês gostem! Esse capitulo vai ser dedicado pra minha marida linda Katy *-*

* * *

**20 anos depois.**

"Mike e Tina se casaram depois do ensino médio e se mudaram para Los Angeles. Onde Mike e Brittany abriram uma academia de dança e Tina começou a carreira como chef de um pequeno restaurante. Os dois se separaram há 4 anos, porém continuam amigos. O casal não teve filhos.

Artie continuou em Lima, onde virou professor de matemática. Eventualmente assumiu o Glee Club do McKinley. A 4 anos reencontrou com Tina em um mercado durante uma viagem a L.A. Hoje faz três anos que os dois estão juntos. Tina está grávida de uma linda menina que se chamará Laura.

Mercedes se encontrou com Matt na faculdade de música. Os dois namoraram durante os estudos e se casaram no dia seguinte a formatura. Ele agora compões as musicas pra ela, que já está lançando seu terceiro cd. Drew, o filho dos dois, já demonstra com 8 anos ser um futuro músico.

Brittany e Santana moram em Los Angeles juntas, onde Britt tem sua academia. Santana seguiu carreira no jornalismo. As duas resolveram oficializar o relacionamento no cartório a dois anos, e agora pensam em adotar uma criança.

Puck se casou aos 22 anos com uma garota judia que conheceu em um jogo de baseball. Aos 23 a mulher engravidou. Como ela morreu no parto, hoje, Puck é um pai viúvo de uma linda menina de 13 anos chamada Jackie. Ele e Finn Hudson são sócios na rede de mecânicos Hudson&Hummel.

Finn assumiu a oficina assim que Burt morreu, e Kurt abriu mão de sua parte. O garoto conseguiu fazer o negócio prosperar, e junto com seu sócio agora eles tem 12 oficinas em toda Ohio. Ele casou aos 27 anos com Alice Summers. E tem um casal de filhos. Peter e Anne de 4 anos.

Sam e Kurt se mudaram para New York assim que terminaram o ensino médio. Sam fez jornalismo e se especializou em critica de cinema. Toca em bares de fim de semana junto com o marido. Kurt fez moda e agora tem sua própria marca de roupa como estilista. A filha do casal – que Mercedes Jones carregou na barriga - Hannah, de 2 anos é uma criança linda e expressiva.

Rachel e eu saimos de Lima assim que terminamos o ensino médio. Fez jornalismo junto com Sam, porém resolvi seguir carreira como escritora de romances. Rachel fez alguns testes na off-Broadway e depois de 3 anos vivendo à custa de seus pais e da mesasa que minha mãe me dava, ela finalmente ganhou um papel. E o que era um pequeno papel a off-Broadway, acabou virando uma sensação da Broadway. E logo depois veio outro papel, e outro e outro. Hoje ela é uma das atrizes mais famosas do circuito da Broadway. Eu agora está vendo meu ultimo best seller, Amores de Rotina, ser gravado para cinema. Temos dois filhos, Benjamin de 9 anos, do qual Rachel engravidou com o "produto" de Sam, o que faz dele ser um lindo moreno de lábios enormes. E Jude, que Kurt foi o doador, de 5 anos e longas madeixas loiras.

Eventualmente minha mãe aceitou meu relacionamento. A Broadway nunca foi contra, muito menos meus leitores. Muita coisa aconteceu, eu procurei Beth quando Benjamin nasceu. Shelby nunca se opôs a isso. Puck fez o mesmo, e agora nós oito – Minha mãe, Puck, Jackie, Beth, Shelby, eu, Rachel e nossos pequenos – passamos ação de graças e os hanukah/natais juntos.

E hoje, vinte anos depois eu ainda tenho certeza que tudo que a gente viveu valeu a pena. E eu tenho certeza que isso é só o começo da nossa história. Nunca foi perfeito, e nem vai ser, só que a nossa imperfeição é o que faz desses vinte anos juntas, o momento da minha vida. E eu devo tudo a ela."

Para todos meus leitores.

Com amor, Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**N/A – **Semana que vem pretendo postar o primeiro capitulo de The Berry Experience. (Se o Animabc deixar) então esperem por mim! E novamente muito obrigado por acompanharem a fic. Eu queria agradecer também a Andressa, autora do Convite por me dar inspiração, mesmo que ela não tenha percebido. Agradecer a Mari Rondel, que mesmo sem ver Glee acompanhou cada capitulo da minha fic. E também as minhas sapatõas e bichas do Achele Lovers. Amo ocêis!

Fui!


End file.
